Jurassic World Trilogy: A Rexy x Crusher Story
by Tyrannosaur King 'Crusher
Summary: Will Continue the concluded Jurassic Park Trilogy of what happened last time after Rexy and Crusher became mates 22 years later. Sequel to Life of Crusher and at least the final story for my interpretations of the Jurassic Park series. I do not own the characters. Do be warned, few chapters will include a bit of lemon or sexual scenes. If you wish to proceed, be my guest.
1. Before Jurassic World

After a decade of ruling Isla Nublar unrivalled and unchallenged with her now mate, Rexy and Crusher have been off on a hunt.

Their prey consists of dinosaurs like Gallimimus, Brachiosaurus, and Triceratops.

Until around sometime later, they were tranquilized and brought to their enclosures.

They did the best they could to resist the effects of the tranquilizer dart, but failed as they slumped to the ground and transported into what is now the Tyrannosaurus Rex kingdom, in the park resort Jurassic World.

Though they did not like being put in a caged environment, they had to make do with what they have, at least for now.

Some time later, a woman named Claire Dearing was promoted to park operations manager by the CEO Simon Masrani, who eventually later authorized a project, which will soon lead, to, the Indominus being created.

Failure to heed that warning, would lead to doom.

We will see if they actually listen.


	2. Life in the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom

**_Apologies for not saying this earlier, but i planned on a sequel to my Life of Crusher story to hopefully, conclude things, and maybe, include mostly a bit of things from the perspectives of the Tyrannosaurus mating pair of Nublar, which you'll see in a bit._**

Years after both of them were captured and put into an enclosure, expanded to fit about possibly 3 Tyrannosaurus.

Nublar's king and queen are put together in the same enclosure in the middle of the day, the adult Tyrannosaurus Rexes were currently fed goats as normally, growled and roared at the visitors through the glass.

Rexy and her mate were roaming about the enclosure, doing their own thing as usual.

The Tyrannosaurus couple began stopping by for a drink.

Crusher noticed that Rexy was a bit, glum.

"Crusher." Rexy called.

"What's the matter, my queen?" Crusher growled, inquisitively puzzled.

"I do miss the freedom and space we had without these humans around. It's so much better before they showed up."

"True, but what we have right now is better than nothing.

So we should just make do with what we have. It is what it is, Rexy. Live with it.

We'll someday get our freedom back. One way or another. I promise."

Crusher reassured his mate with a kiss to her lips, responding with a smile, Rexy kissed back, moaning softly as her tongue was inside her mate's mouth.

The Tyrannosaurus couple kissed for a little more longer, before pulling away, nuzzling each other with content, affectionate growls and rumbles.

They eventually returned to their cave to rest, cuddling with one another, resting their heads next to each other.

"Rexy?" Crusher rumbled.

"Yes, my king?" The queen playfully nudges her mate, who responds, by nudging back and tickling her, licking her neck and stomach.

Rexy roared in laughter, squealing like a little girl.

"Hahaha hahaha! Stop! S-s-s-s-s-stt-ttttoooooo-oooppppppp! You're being silly! Please, that tickles!" Rexy pleaded, while laughing.

But Crusher continues to tickle her to the point where she starts to laugh even louder, and panting to the brink of exhaustion.

"Okay, okay, my king. Please stop with the tickling. I'm exhausted right now." Rexy pleads again.

Crusher stops, before nuzzling and giving her a kiss to the cheek, resting his head on top of his mate.

"I love you." Mumbled a sleepy Crusher, who was resting on top of a resting Rexy, who smiled back.

"I love you too." Rexy cooed happily, before yawning and cuddling next to her mate, they began to sleep for the day.

The Tyrannosaurus couple began sleeping, snoring very loudly, as the visitors to the park began moving about, seeing the next dinosaur exhibit.

The Baryonyx.


	3. Arrival to 21st Century Earth

**However, the difference, will be that instead of the Indominus being the main antagonist like in the movie and in my previous story, I will have Black Tooth as the main antagonist and Black Claw as a secondary antagonist. That all the carnivores will battle. To the death. _Technically, I plan for Crusher to deal with his two arch enemies coming after him._**

**Ironically, I also plan on having a plot where the Tarbosaurus, Speckles, and his only son, Junior, survive the mass extinction by being brought out of the Cretaceous Period and transferred into the modern world. Same with the dinosaurs in the world where Speckles came from. Will include a plot idea where an alternate counterpart of Blue Eyes survived the attack and volcanic eruption, as well as the fact that Speckles and his son's counterparts dies in another timeline and is brought into Jurassic World, along with the counterparts of his deceased daughters.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth once, they will do so again.

A team of Ingen's security guards had used a time traveling interdimensional transporter to go back to the Late Cretaceous and bring back Speckles and Junior, as well as his deceased mate's counterpart and daughters, back to the present world, along with some dinosaurs they never thought of bringing back.

Most of the herbivores were later brought and transferred into the pen with the other dinosaurs.

Even the Tarbosaurus had to, well, live amongst their neighbors, the Tyrannosaurus.

Speckles and his only son, Speckles Junior, were put into the same enclosure with the island's dual resident Tyrannosaurus Rex's.

Since they were still sedated, little did they know, they were in for a big surprise.

Blue Eyes from another lifetime, survived and so did her daughters, though she was saddened that her counterpart died, though her mate's counterpart survived, were transferred into the Tyrannosaurus enclosure.

Once inside, Speckles and his son woke up, their jaws dropped in speechlessness as to see...

Blue Eyes and his two daughters.

'B-Blue Eyes? No, it can't be.' Speckles thought to himself.

Blue Eyes replied the same way.

"S-Speckles? Is that you? I thought you were dead!" She literally ran up to her mate and nuzzles him relentlessly.

A tear ran down from her right eye, signalling how much she missed him.

"I-I missed you so much, Speckles. Y-you died in front of me, and our son, died as well." Blue Eyes answered.

Speckles replied back.

"I missed you too, Blue Eyes. In my time, you died, and One Eye killed two of our daughters, leaving me and your son, the only ones alive. But it's good to have you back, hon'."

The brownish yellow female Tarbosaurus nuzzles continuously and replied, "It's good to have you and Junior back."

Speckles Junior was still speechless and curiously ran to his father.

Then looked at his mother, who looked to be alive from another lifetime.

And his sisters, who were also still alive from that timeline.

Blue Eyes pulled away from her mate and looked down at her son, Junior.

She growls happily, and nuzzles her son, even if he was from a timeline where he survived One Eye's attack.

Junior nuzzles his mother back, signalling a family reunion, even if from different times.

Only for Rexy and Crusher to both signal their presences with a loud roar.

The Tarbosaurus family, now reunited, knew they had to adhere to the other's authority, considering they are the bosses in the enclosure.

In another cage, an Indominus Rex, unofficially named 'Indy', was roaming her enclosure alone, and in isolation, eating whatever good the crane drops down.

Only for another Indominus to be created. But it was a male. And his name, was Griff. More or so a trained dinosaur. The two didn't like each other at first, but had to eventually learn to deal with it.

Time Skip to mid 2015

Grant looked at his watch. It was 8:52am now. He was feeling a little hungry, so he decided to go ahead and check out the buffet. He walked back towards the elevator and waited for it to arrive.

When the doors opened he saw a young couple in their mid-twenties in the elevator.

He could hear them laughing and flirting with each other. He couldn't stand it.

Thankfully it didn't take long for the elevator to reach the lobby.

When the doors opened, he could see the dinosaur themed buffet on his right. The tables looked like they were made out of dinosaur bones. And the covers were clear with painted dirt particles. It made the tables look almost like a dig site.

The actual buffet tables had paintings of many different dinosaurs on it, including a T-Rex, a number of Procompsognathus, and of course a Velociraptor.

He stared at the Velociraptor. Highly intelligent animals, and an innate sense to hunt. They were amazing animals. It still makes him shiver. The fierceness of their eyes, those razor sharp claws.

They were the perfect hunters, and they knew it themselves. When they wanted something, they got it.

Grant grabbed his food and sat down to eat. The young couple was at the table next to him. He wondered what the Main Street was like. He wondered what sorts of gadgets or gimmicks they have there.

He had heard that there was a holographic display of each of the dinosaurs in the park, which sounded interesting, but given his luck with computers, he was sure he would find some way to break it.

There was also the Genetics Labs where they create the dinosaurs there as well. That would definitely be something he'd be excited for. He quickly finished his plate and began towards the Innovation Center.

Grant had been in the Innovation Center for the past hour and a half. He watched as the kids selected their favorite dinosaurs on the hologram projector, and started playing with them. The kids dig site was fascinating.

He saw them uncover bones belonging to Triceratops and Gallimimus. The technology here was amazing. It's wonderful to imagine how much has changed since the first park, but Hammond's dream shines strong in everything here.

He walked over to the genetics lab to watch the dinosaurs being hatched. It's still like he remembered it, just much more complicated with all this new technology.

He saw one of the geneticists hatching a baby Dilophosaur. There was one geneticist who stood out to him though.

He immediately recognized him as Henry Wu. The chief geneticist of the first Jurassic Park. It looks like he's still doing the same thing he was twenty years ago.

Wu looked out and spotted Grant among the crowd. "Dr. Grant! It's been a while!" He walked over to the lab door and invited him in.

"Henry, nice to see you again." Grant said. "So you're still in charge of the genetics lab here?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. We've been very busy ever since this park opened. It's a shame Hammond wasn't here to see it.

He would have loved what we've accomplished here. This was his ultimate goal from the beginning." Wu said. "Would you like a quick tour of our new facilities?"

"Sure," Grant replied. He checked his watch. "I think I have a few more minutes."

"Excellent, excellent. Let's get started on the tour, shall we?" Dr. Wu replied.

Wu showed Grant the entire lab. Where they store the DNA, how it's extracted, and how the eggs are created.

Everything was updated, all to ensure the safety of the specimens, as well as to make sure that what happened at the original park could not happen again.

Though Grant still wasn't convinced. He still had the edgy, doubtful feeling like something wasn't right. Like there was something the chief geneticist, wasn't fully telling him.

"Well, I'm sorry to cut our time short like this, but I'm afraid I have to go and meet with Claire and the investors. I understand you'll be meeting with Mr. Grady in just a few minutes?" Wu said.

"Yes, I'll need to get back to my hotel room. It's nice meeting you and showing me around." Grant said, looking at his watch, checking the time.

He shook Wu's hand, took one final look at the lab, and headed off towards his room. Though he still had this funny feeling like something was wrong as he left. "There must be something fishy going on in the lab." Alan murmured to himself, as he left.

Time Skip

The memories rushed back to Grant. He had forgotten how majestic these animals really were. It was beautiful, he thought.

This is why he became a paleontologist in the first place was to understand these creatures, to find out what they were like, and yet it still amazes him when he sees them.

Soon, Owen began slowing down. They were reaching their destination. It was a large compound, with large concrete walls and a pen with four small human sized cages.

There was a lot of high security around it, and 'Danger' and 'Caution' signs were everywhere. The building resembled the old Velociraptor Cage from the original Jurassic Park, in a way, but built much differently, and more security fences this time.

"Welcome Alan, to the Raptor Pen." Owen said smiling.

Grant, hearing the word 'raptor' has made him jumpy a little.

"Alan, I know what you're thinking-" Owen started.

"You don't understand. "Grant interrupted. His hands became sweaty at the thoughts.

"Dr. Grant, I assure you, this is different. Just give me the chance to prove it." Owen said.

Grant was hesitant, these were raptors after all. But he reluctantly nodded.

Owen's face lit up brighter than the Fourth of July. "Alright! Follow me!"

Grant followed him up the stairs to the top of the pen.

There he met Barry, and then the fun began. They started with simple commands.

Grant watched in amazement as the raptorshad actuallylistened to him. Up, down, move here, move there, wherever he said to go they went!

It was truly beyond comprehension. After all these years he never thought that a Velociraptor could ever be directed, let alone controlled!

"How on earth did you-" Grant started.

Owen chuckled, "Years of training Dr. Grant, years of training."

Grant was too baffled. He was speechless.

After all, what could he say? Or rather what should he ask first? So many thoughts raced through his mind, and Owen was having the time of his life.

"You breed them from babies, yes?" Grant asked.

"Of course, only way to train them. When you train a puppy for the first time, you show that puppy that you are the alpha.

It's the same thing with them. When you understand them, you have a relationship, a bond of mutual respect and trust.

The same thing, for example, with Kevin Richardson and his lions. He is their friend and brother. Their alpha. They treat Kevin with respect and trust as he does with them. And that's all it is. Simple." Owen finished.


	4. 1st Attack On Main Street

After both Black Tooth and Black Claw had been quietly transferred to Nublar, unbeknownst to Claire, Masrani and Owen Grady, nor Dr. Grant, knew about this.

The blackish green T-Rex, with his cannon fodder, have waited until the right timing to strike, and kill off as many humans and dinosaurs alike, as possible, regardless of affiliation.

"We shall have our revenge. And this island, as well as Matenceros, shall be ours!" The duo roared with determination as they thundered on past the beaches of the island.

As Rexy and Crusher fell asleep, the chittering and chattering of the humans as they passed by, grew more and more louder and more curious as to who was the male resting with the queen.

3 familiar survivors stopped by the windows of the T-Rex Kingdom, in awe of how much has changed since the last time they were on the island.

Despite that Alan Grant was already at the park, way before the others did. Since the original park and the San Diego incident.

Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, and the chaotician Ian Malcolm, with Sarah Harding, had arrived on the scene.

Malcolm: "Wasn't that the same T-Rex that attacked us the last time we were here?"

Alan Grant: "Unfortunately, Ian, it looks definitely like the Tyrannosaurus Rex from years ago, only this time, the queen herself has found a mate. You were correct, though. Life does find a way."

Sarah interrupted. "What are their names?"

Ian Malcolm and Alan Grant: "We don't know what their names are, but we believe the one with scars on the neck was the female nicknamed 'Rexy.' The male with purple and red stripes is dubbed 'Crusher.'

Sarah nodded. "Who's bigger?"

"In the fossil record, Tyrannosaurus Rex could grow to 12 feet at the hips, head height maybe 16 to possibly 20 feet tall, weigh about 7 metric tons, and up to 12 meters in length, or 40 feet long. Clearly, Rexy is the bigger one." Alan interjected.

Ellie interjected, pointing at the direction of the cave. "They look like they're cuddling and curling up next to each other like a normal human couple would."

"The essence of chaos. The Tyrannosaurus doesn't follow set patterns or park schedules. See, I told you. But eventually, we all know that history repeats itself, and mistakes are bound to happen again." Malcolm replied, breaking the silence.

Sarah lightly whacked her boyfriend in the shoulder. "Ow!"

Sarah: "Ian, you have a fair point there, but the difference from the old park versus this one is that they added extra security in case if something like that happens again. Maybe it might go well this time."

Ian: "Oh, yeah. Ooh, aah, that's how it always starts. But then later, there's running and uh, screaming."

Alan Grant: "Definitely. They never learn. Something will go wrong eventually, one way or another."

Ellie agreed. "They assume that they're in control, when they really aren't. When will they learn?"

The park operations manager, Claire Dearing, had arrived on the scene.

"You must be Dr. Alan Grant from the original park, am I correct? And the rest of you are Dr. Malcolm, Sattler, and Sarah Harding."

"Yes, we are." Ian interjected.

"So, may we have a tour around the park on any recent changes made today?" Alan asked, briefly, wanting to know every location around the current park. Claire agreed.

"I'm sure this building you are standing in right now was the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom, home to two of the park's resident T-Rexes, Rexy and Crusher. Most obvious." Claire interjected bluntly, filling the silence, as she gave them a tour around the park.

This lagoon up ahead, holds the most dangerous marine reptile ever lived: the Mosasaur.

Ian Malcolm interrupted. "Wait. How did you guys bring that creature back to life? Oh, is it by extracting DNA from the specimen of the animal? Most obvious, Ms. Dearing. When do they hold a performance?"

Claire sighed. "In about 15 minutes. There's one more place I would like you to see."

Time Skip/Fast Forward to the Velociraptor enclosure

Elsewhere on the island, U.S. Navy veteran andanimal behaviorist, Owen Grady, has been training four Velociraptors, Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie,and researching their intelligence.

Based on the raptors' ability to follow commands,Vic Hoskins, the head of InGen Security, believes the animals can be weaponized, and demands a field test, to which, an idea Owen and his assistant Barry strongly oppose.

"Hey, hey! Don't give me that shit!" Grady reprimanded.

The Velociraptors follow his every move, until eventually coming to a stop.

Then Owen Grady raises his hands with a clicker, pressing his fingers against the device, letting out that click--click sound, which meant food. "Good. Good..." The raptor trainer called out, in a praising manner. They looked up and chirped, waiting patiently.

Owen Grady then tossed one mice from the bucket, to first, Charlie, next, Echo, then Delta, and last but not least... Blue, the beta of the pack.

"Hold it!" The raptors stopped. "Eyes up on me!" They followed his hand gesture, before he dropped it, signalling that they can go do their own thing. "Go!"

Time Skip

The raptor pack was just chilling as usual, until a pig ran loose and caused one of the pig handlers to fall into the enclosure.

"Pig loose, pig loose!" One of the workers yelled.

Echo snatched it in her jaws but the new guy had his line around the pig's necks so he was brought down into the paddock, Blue, Charlie and Delta followed suit.

Owen, taking notice of this, immediately opened the doors to the cage, and straight towards the raptors, standing between the new guy, and the raptors, who were just about to eat him.

"Easy, all of you!" He commanded.

"Blue. Stand down. Stand down." Owen ordered, but Blue responded by snapping her jaws.

"Hey, hey! What did I just say!?"

"I see you, Delta. Back up!" Owen ordered again, remaining firm and calm, the raptors seemingly ceased their attack for the moment.

"Good..." He turns to Barry. "Close the gate." Owen called out. Barry thought it was suicide.

"Are you crazy!?" Barry said, in his French accent, looking at the situation unfolding.

"Hey, just trust me."

"Close the gate!" The new guy pointed out. Barry hesitated, but closed the them anyway, and as just as the gates were halfway down, Owen Grady then makes a run for it, barrel rolling through the closing gates, just in time, as the raptors lunged at him but missed.

They roared out, snarling before walking away.

"Don't ever turn your back to the cage." Owen warned the new guy, before leaving the raptor enclosure.

June 2015, Day of the Incident

A while later, things went as normal as they would normally be. People bustling about, chatting as if nothing was happening. They're just... doing what they do best.

The dinosaurs didn't know this either.

Until when Claire's assistant, Zara, was so busily arguing over matters about her wedding.

That Zach and Gray, ran off to the Tyrannosaurus Rex kingdom and even went over to spot something that caught their attention: a family of Tarbosaurus and a Tyrannosaurus mating pair.

They were curious. As if this was odd of an concept that the new arrivals were either cloned or brought back from extinction by time traveling.

When Zara finished her call on the phone, she looked up and around.

The nephews were nowhere to be found. She knew that this means it's a big problem.

So she went all over the park.

Searching left and right for them, but no sign of them..

Until she came across not one... But two massive dinosaurs..

One a Tyrannosaurus, the other a Spinosaurus, both roaring at her, causing her to scream in terror and she ran out of the area and back towards Main Street.

The beasts were chasing after her in response.

One of the tourists knew that sound. And they saw two giant dinosaurs with sharp teeth heading their direction.

The others didn't understand why, until they saw it for themselves.

Zara was running away and towards their direction.

The park visitors began yelling and fleeing, running into every buildings they can, and shut the doors.

Only two weren't so lucky.

Zara managed to get away quickly, but the other two, didn't make it.

The Rex snatched one tourist and shook him violently and swallowing his body whole.

The Spino chomps her body and rips her head in one bite.

Vivian and Lowery, even Claire took notice of this and put security measures as a top priority.

Dr. Grant, Malcolm, Sarah, and even Sattler were stunned at what they saw.

As the rampage went on, the body count began to increase. And that's the problem.

The Asset Containment Unit, ironically, used live ammunition this time and opened fire, buying the others that are still outside in the danger zone, more time to evacuate.

The duo roared loudly, signalling for the island's dual resident Tyrannosaurus rulers to come out and face them.

Instead, all they got was an army of humans with guns and of course, a Tarbosaurus.

Or TWO Tarbosaurus.

Speckles and Blue Eyes stares at the challengers and growled, temporarily taking the place of Rexy and Crusher, who ahem, are mating, their hatchlings were already asleep.

Eventually, Black Tooth charged and attacked Speckles, who dodged first and attacked back with a bite to the neck.

And Blue Eyes, just stares at the Spinosaurus and attacked the dinosaur, same tactic as her mate is using.

They were buying the ACU more time to push back and form a counterattack of their own though their efforts proves worthwhile as the other two, had tried to fight back, but the bullets continued to rain down on them to the point where they decided that it's not worth the risk and simply retreated after Speckles and his mate threw them onto the pavement floor.

Though with some casualties, they all knew that the duo, will be back eventually.

So, Speckles and his mate went back to the Tyrannosaurus enclosure, as their kids were waiting for them.

And the Tyrannosaurus mating pair had to, temporarily babysit them. For a while.

Once it was declared safe enough, everyone went back outside, though saddened that one of their own had been killed in the process.

Zara, was fortunately lucky to be alive as she slowly came out of hiding.

And daily business went back on schedule.

Ironically, spared no expense, don't you think?


	5. Hybrid on the loose & Mating Season

**_Warning! Warning! Might include some minor sexual aspects! Also some lemon or potentially too inappropriate vocabulary. Read it, but good luck trying. At your own risk. A little too cringeworthy._**

The next morning, in an isolated part of the park, the Spinosaurus has camouflaged and hid inside the paddock, concealing her heat signature.

They didn't reveal to the others that they created a genetically modified Spinosaurus, with a skull, shaped like that of a T-Rex, but the teeth of a Spinosaurus instead, and a sail.

Prior to its opening, Claire and park owner, Simon Masrani, went toinspect the park's newest attraction, the Spinosaurus Rex, agenetically modified hybriddinosaur created by geneticist, Dr. Henry Wu.

Masrani tasks Owen, who invited Alan Grant, with the task of evaluating the enclosure for any problems.

Malcolm and Sarah have volunteered themselves to go as well.

Owen warns Claire that thehybrid lacks social skills, making it dangerous and unpredictable.

And he also warned that animals raised in isolation are not always the most functional.

Once they were all comfortably in the control room, Claire briefed the two of them on the creature. "Meet the Spinosaurus Rex," Claire started.

"Spinosaurus-Rex? Who came up with that?" Owen sneered, already unamused..

"We needed something that would scare the children, something that sounded like, it couldn't be topped. Something that was both bigger and scarier."

"It's our first Genetically Modified Hybrid. The base genome is Spinosaur, with bits of Tyrannosaur, and the rest is, well, classified."

Sarah Harding interrupted. "You mean to say that it's base genome is Spinosaurus, the rest are Velociraptor, Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, and other abeliosaurids, and Tyrannosaurus Rex, as well as some tree frog, cuttlefish, possibly snake DNA? As Ian Malcolm says himself, that your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, they didn't stop to think if they should."

"Thanks for referencing my warning, Sarah." Malcolm obliged.

Claire, was wondering how did Sarah Harding know all this so well, despite never going to the genetic lab and see it for herself? She thought to herself before being interrupted.

Already Grant was uneasy. As if it wasn't bad enough that the dinosaur was created, he didn't even know what it was created from.

Until before then, Sarah had blurted out what the dinosaur's genetic makeup fully was.

"You went and made a new dinosaur? That can't be good." Owen said.

"Claire, where is it?" Grant asked, feeling very antsy, as if he knew something is wrong.

The paleontologist was looking all over for it, but the Spino-Rex, was nowhere to be found.

"It might be behind the trees," she replied, "Nick, can you see anything on the monitors?"

"No, nothing at all. I'm not getting any thermal scans. It's like it disappeared." He said.

That was the last thing Grant needed to hear. This wasn't good.

"This isn't good." Owen said. "Were those claw marks always there?" Owen asked. He was pointing to a slate of scratches along the wall leading up to the top of the paddock.

When it appears theSpinosaurus has escaped, Owen, Dr. Grant, and two park workers enter the enclosure.

Owen, Dr. Grant, and 2 workers have gone inside the paddock, to check if there was any problems, only to find scratch marks on the wall.

"That thing must be almost 40-50 feet high." Owen surmised.

"You think it might've climbed out?"

Alan Grant murmured. "It must be much bigger than a T-Rex. Possibly even smarter. Or stronger."

"That depends." Owen answered.

"On what?"

"On what kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab." Owen finished the question.

Then there was trouble.

The Spino-Rex, which can camouflage itself and conceal it's thermal signature, suddenly appears from nowhere.

Alan knows that standing still, wasn't so much of a good idea as the Spinosaurus snatched one worker into the air, Dr. Grant and Owen Grady made a run for the door, the Spinosaurus trailing from behind.

'Must go faster, must go faster!' Alan thought, as he ran as fast as he could, the hybrid almost catching up.

Luckily, Alan and Owen got out just in time, running under a truck and hid.

Owen and Grant survives the attack, and got away, hiding under a truck, masking both one another's scent with gasoline, to deter the Spino-Rex, the other two, weren't so lucky.

The hybrid kills the other two men before escaping into the island's interior.

After what Ian and Sarah Harding have seen in the control room, they were speechless.

Ian Malcolm: "You know what I'm thinking, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded before replying. "Mistakes are bound to happen and later there's running, and uh, screaming." Malcolm, Sarah, Dr. Grant and Owen Grady, all headed for the control room.

They called Ellie Sattler, who also was heading over to the control room, having experienced shit like this before.

"They never learn." Malcolm murmured.

Few Hours Prior to the Incident

Rexy blushed, happy that her mate had felt the same about her, and was glad to have chosen this place to maybe, raise their hatchlings in.

This makes her the daughter in law, of the late Regina, who was Crusher's mother.

She did dream of wanting a family someday. Though by far, Rexy is about 4 years old around the time the first Isla Nublar incident happened.

And Crusher was about 2 years younger than Rexy, even though he was much bigger and stronger.

Rexy then gets onto her back, considering that it is mating season, for most animals.

Crusher knew that she wanted to mate, but he won't force her to do something she didn't want to do or what she didn't like, because she would most likely rip his head off if he did.

But in this case, she didn't.

As he moves closer to his queen, Crusher's started to, very slowly, emerge from his cloaca, as he leant closer to eventually, lick his mate's cloaca, eliciting her to moan in pleasure.

As Crusher licked her opening on her cloaca, Rexy began to moan pleasurably as her mate licked the entrance of hers, before he moved to licking the nub-

In her cloaca.

"Ohhhh, yes, babe. Lick it again. It feels, pleasurable." Rexy moaned.

She then turns her head to look at her mate/king, who winks at her as he continues licking her, making her moan in pleasure more as he pleased her.

"Aaahhh, yes, Crusher! Right there. Feels good, babe." Rexy moaned out audibly.

The sound of Rexy moaning his name out as she was being pleasured from her cloaca, made him grow more confident as he pleasured her, smirking.

"How does it feel, my queen?" Crusher growled lovingly as he pleasured his mate.

"Hmm... Feels so good, my king." She moaned out, and before both of them knew it, her fluids began to squirt out of her insides as she reached her climax.

Taking the time to recover her breath, Crusher waited for a little longer.

Then he makes his move by inserting his into her cloaca, causing her to moan in pleasure as she turns to look at her mate.

"Aaah, yes. Oohhh, yeah. Yes, Crusher! Right there!" Rexy moaned out, looking up at her mate in pleasure, as he continues to thrust gently inside of her cloaca, then going for the extra mile as he began to thrust inside of her faster, she began moaning and growling in pleasure still.

"I feel glad to have chosen you as my mate. I love you, my king." Rexy moaned.

Because she was in heat, Rexy and Crusher chose to mate at this time as Crusher continues to thrust inside of her.

"Yes, babe. Right there! It feels good!" Rexy growled out, moaning again in pleasure.

Crusher growled pleasurably as well, feeling happy that his mate is enjoying it.

"I love you too, babe." Crusher replied.

And as soon as Crusher continues to thrust roughly inside of Rexy, he felt like he was about to release his fluids.

"Rexy, you gonna moan for my name again? Show me who you belong to!" Crusher grunted as he thrusted into her cloaca, with Rexy still moaning in pleasure, calling out his name as he pleasured her.

Even gently nipping at her neck, showing who she belonged to.

Rexy opened and closed her eyes as her body jerked backwards and forwards, due to the thrusting her mate is doing inside of her.

Feeling his jaws gently nip at her neck as he thrusted inside of her cloaca as he repeatedly thrusts near the nub that elicited pleasure, she moaned out, "Me! You fucking belong to me, babe! Yes!" She yelled out, in pleasure.

Feeling as if he can't hold it any further, Crusher grunted and yelled out a reply.

"I'm gonna release! I-i can't hold it!" He yelled as he began nearing his climax.

Rexy, was also nearing hers as well, though depending who's was first.

As Rexy's body continues to jerk roughly backwards and forwards, she called out again as they mated.

"Yes, Crusher! Do it inside of me, my king! Fill my insides up so we can have eggs!" She moaned.

Moment away from release, Crusher grunted and thrusted inside of her as he kept on, almost nearing, panting and growling in pleasure like an impulsive animal.

"Yes! Again, babe! Faster! Faster, Crusher! Faster, faster!" Rexy moaned out, her voice rising as he pleasured her again, she too, was nearing her climax.

Feeling Crusher releasing his fluids inside of her cloaca, she panted out, having reached it, moments after Crusher reached his, though his fluids are still releasing from inside of her body, both panting from exhaustion.

Rexy continued panting, as soon as Crusher released the last bit of his reproductive fluids, he slowly and gently removed himself, and his was retreating back into his cloaca.

His fluids dripping still from her reproductive system, her cloaca's covers began to slowly close, eventually sealing the male's fluids, trapping it inside of her body, eventually she ovulated one or two eggs.

Rexy and Crusher, having caught their breaths, began to kiss each other into a makeout session, moaning audibly as they tilted their heads, their tongues swapping saliva as they continued with their affectionate gesture.

Pulling away, the mates began nuzzling each other for hours and hours, eventually, Rexy's body, began to release about 5 more eggs, eventually, all of them end up, successfully fertilized.

"I love you, Rexy." Crusher said as he looked into her eyes.

She smiled back as she looked back at her mate.

"I love you too, Crusher." Rexy replied back.

"Say, want to go hunt? The sun is almost setting. We should fetch something soon. We have about 5 more hours until it gets dark." Rexy continued.

Crusher agreed.

"Yes, we should. Just for the two of us."

**_To Be continued..._**


	6. It Can Camouflage

About after the Tyrannosaurus pair had mated, they had begun to go hunt a goat sometime after, and they shared half of the goat before resting alongside one another, cuddling up amongst each other's sides, clutching their tails while asleep.

But little did they know, that some dangerous dinosaur is out there, and on the loose.

And that wasn't good.

But they weren't paying any attention too much.

Because they were just-- enjoying the moment-- at least, for now.

Not too long after, the genetic hybrid, other than the Indominus had been created, the Spinosaurus Rex, had escaped it's enclosure and was going to wreak havoc.

Ooh, that's not good.

At that moment, Grant and Owen both walked in.

Owen was furious and went straight past the guard, who didn't really put up much of a fight. "What in the fucking hell happened?!" Owen shouted. "That thing is loose in the park, do you have any idea how dangerous this is?!"

Claire stared at Owen adamantly. "Mr. Grady, if you would please calm down, we have this under control." Claire assured Owen.

"I don't think you do. You created the ultimate predator. You told me you designed this thing to be bigger, scarier. And now it's loose in the park. You didn't see what we saw. That thing won't stop until everything in its path is killed. Do you really think you'll do any better?" Owen said.

Simon Masrani stepped in at that, and said "Mr. Grady, we already have our Asset Control team on response. They are preparing right now and should be out within the next few minutes. The tracker in its back should knock it out, so we can bring it back, and in case it doesn't, the team has 12 amp Taser-guns and cattle prods on standby."

Malcolm and Sarah showed up later on, with an annoyed and angry look.

Malcolm: "Ms. Dearing. The kind of control you're attempting, it cannot be possible. You never and will not have any control, over these animals. You've crossed a line by creating this thing. Only worse, that dinosaur is out into the park. You don't know what you've done. Use live bullets."

Sarah nodded, interrupting, "Do you have any idea what kind of situation you are putting everyone else in? People are dying. You never had control. It's all an illusion."

"I know what it is like was that Ian and myself have witnessed being chased around, people killed left and right, and Eddie, who got killed trying to save our asses on Sorna. You bet your life I've made up my mind, because I-" only to be interrupted by a furious Dr. Sattler, who walked into the room, shouting, "You never had control, that's the illusion! I was overwhelmed by the power of this place! But I made a mistake too, I didn't have that respect for that power, and it's out now! All that matters now are the people we love! People are dying. You better kill it off before the problem gets any worse!"

Grant looked worried, though acknowledging what Malcolm, Sarah, and Ellie were saying.

They knew what they were talking about because they've been through this before.

He wasn't so sure that this creature could be taken down so easily. "Mr. Masrani, if you please, I don't think it will be that simple. This creature has never existed before."

"The only thing it's ever known was that paddock. And now it's been released into the world. I survived the original incident because even though we knew so little about the dinosaurs, we knew enough to help."

"We know nothing about this creature. It was intelligent enough to trick us into letting it out."

"What makes you think capturing him will be easy? I think you need to go speak to your lab guys and find out what they made in that lab."

Mr. Masrani stared at Dr. Grant. Part of him thought this was rubbish. They had the tools and the means to control the animals.

They've been running this park safely for years now. But another part of him knew that he was right.

He had no idea what that dinosaur was. He asked for bigger and scarier. But what that all included? He needed to find out.

"You need to have more than tasers; must have guns with actual bullets. It's too dangerous to leave him out like this." Owen said.

"I assure you Mr. Grady; we do not need to use lethal force. Our Asset Control team can handle this. Besides, that animal has too much money invested in it, to simply kill it." Masrani said.

"And if you don't catch it? You're just going to put all of their lives in danger?" Grant asked.

"No! I won't allow it. This park is a gift. And it's one that I intend to keep. They will handle it." Masrani said furiously.

"And what if they don't? People will die. Life cannot be contained. Life breaks free. Life finds a way." Malcolm interrupted. Sarah and Dr. Sattler agreed. Before they all turned their attention to the screen.

Somebody was coming through on the radio. "Mr. Masrani? We're in the vicinity of its tracker. We'll be on top of him in 40 seconds."

"Excellent, we'll monitor you on our screen. Stay safe." Masrani said. On the screen came 9 blue blips, each one for the members of the team.

They were closing in on the Spinosaurus Rex, which for some odd reason stopped in its tracks.

Grant didn't like this one bit. They were walking into a trap, he thought.

Owen was just as worried. They all were.

Everybody's eyes were glued to the screen. The video feed popped up on the screen so they could all see what ACU was seeing.

Katashi Hamada was the commander of ACU, and he was arriving at the tracker first. The only problem was that there wasn't a dinosaur to be found.

"Something isn't right," Grant said, "Where is it?"

Hamada looked down, and saw a piece of flesh. In that piece of flesh was the tracker. "Team stay alert, it could be anywhere."

Owen interrupted. "That's her tracker, she clawed it out."

"How did it remove its tracker?" Claire asked. "That should have been impossible!"

"Because, it remembered where it was put in." Owen said.

What came next happened too fast for anyone to comprehend. The Spinosaurus Rex came out of hiding, snarling loudly and charged at Hamada.

"It can camouflage!" Hamada yelled.

The team fired as many rounds as possible but it did absolutely nothing.

It was like rain bouncing off a tree. Hamada's screen went black and his lifeline was static, after being thrown and crushed with one stomp.

One by one each member of the team was killed. Screams rang through everyone's ears and the blood was everywhere.

In just seconds the Spino-Rex took them all out.

"My God." Grant said. They were all in shock. What were they going to do now? They could send out another team, but it would just end as badly as this did.

"Told you so. Then later there's running and uh, screaming." Malcolm answered.

Owen turned around. "Evacuate the island."

Claire objected, but deep down, she knew that he was right.

"We can't. We'd never reopen."

Grant and everyone else stared in silence as Owen continued.

"You've made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves."

Simon Masrani: "Do you think the animal is contemplating its own existence?"

Owen: "She is learning where she fits in the food chain...and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out."

He continues again.

"Now, Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M-134 in your armory. Put it on a chopper, and smoke this thing!" Owen demanded.

Claire Dearing:(defensive)"We have families here, all right? I'm not going to turn this place into some kind of a war zone!"

Owen Grady: "You already have."

"Mr. Grady, if you're not going to help, there's no reason for you to be in here." Claire replied, raising her voice.

Owen, who was fed up with her bullshit ridiculousness, smacked Lowery's dinosaur toy collection off his counter. He then walks to Masrani.

"I would like a word with your people in the lab. That thing out there, that's no dinosaur." Owen, Grant, Malcolm, and Sarah all left, to get to the bottom of what was really going on.

Masrani was going to have a word with a certain geneticist, to find out what exactly, did they put into making the creature.

Claire was speechless for a moment before finally answering. "I'm going to close everything north of the resort."

Sattler stayed behind to help with the evacuations. "I will also stay behind to help as well."

"Great." Claire answered. "More eyes and ears, the better."

Everyone got to work right away in issuing and ordering evacuations for everyone at the park, because it was a very dangerous situation now, things slowly getting worse.

Time Skip

Meanwhile, Hoskins foolishly snuck into the paddock of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, which was already a bad idea. Until he heard the alarm for an evacuation order, that a dinosaur is on the loose, and it is extremely dangerous.

Speckles, Blue Eyes and their kids were all asleep as well.

As Rexy and Crusher had already slept, they woke up to pick up a human scent that they didn't like at all.

The Tarbosaurus family woke up to pick up the same scent as the Tyrannosaurus mating pair did.

"Thumper dumper again." Crusher remarked, annoyed.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Rexy answered, waking up, feeling very tired.

"Human trespassers in our turf. Or one of them. He will be our first snack for the day, that will teach him a lesson for walking in here uninvited." Crusher grimaced.

Rexy nodded tiredly, watching as her mate got up to deal with the intruder.

The Tarbosaurus family watched on as the Tyrannosaurus in front of them headed towards the human that looked pretty annoying.

One thing they noticed was that this Tyrannosaurus had his neck, muzzle, and some areas of his body with littered scars, a reminder of his past experiences of a rough life.

Blue Eyes muttered that this T-Rex seems to have been through a similar life as Speckles did.

With Speckles, of course, nodding in agreement.

Elsewhere on the island, Deia, their young adult daughter of a Tarbosaurus, was roaming off elsewhere, exploring her new surroundings. She didn't know that her mother was still alive, somehow.

As Hoskins was too busy watching as the humans went to be evacuated, rushing to the boats for safety.

Until the ground began vibrating, sending Hoskins into a panic, as he sees the monstrous form of the T-Rex, approaching him, staring with a hungry, ruthless intent to kill and eat him.

"Easy, boy. Easy." Hoskins replied.

"We're, we're on the same side, right? Right?" He answered nervously, trembling. Which Crusher takes it as showing fear, growling hungrily.

After that, Owen, Grant, Malcolm, Sattler and Harding, left the lab, failing to get any answers, only to stop by and saw what was happening in the Rex kingdom.

Owen: "What the hell is he doing? He must be crazy wanting to even mess with a large carnivore that won't hesitate to kill you in one bite!"

Malcolm: "Well, that should teach him a lesson for not messing with dinosaurs that will eat you without a second thought."

Grant/Sarah/Sattler: "We all agree that sometimes, things that shouldn't be messed with should stay that way. Only some people repeat those mistakes over and over again."

They watched to see what happens next.

"I'm on your side." Moving his hand up to the 7 tonne carnivore's nose, copying Owen's hand gesture that he used with the raptors, which in this case, backfired.

The Tyrannosaurus chomps down on his body, lifts him up from the ground, shakes him violently several times, breaking all the bones in his body, making it easier for him to be devoured.

"That's got to hurt." Sarah murmured.

"He's feeding Hoskins to his mate, who is sleeping more than usual." Alan commented.

Ian interrupted. "Maybe, it's because the female is, pregnant?"

Sarah looked speechless.

"Maybe because specimens of T-Rex indicate that if it is gravid, then it means that that certain dinosaur is a female." Dr. Grant surmised.


	7. The Search Party

Some time after evacuations were ordered, Claire picked up the phone to call her assistant, who unfortunately told her that her nephews have ran off.

In the T-Rex enclosure

As Rexy began to wake up, she noticed her mate coming back with a snack for the both of them to eat for the day.

Crusher leans over to where the sleeping form of Rexy, lowering his head with Hoskins's body in his mouth, waiting for his mate to begin taking the lower half of their snack.

"Thanks, babe." Rexy answered.

"You're welcome, my queen." Crusher replied, before Rexy chomps down the lower half of Hoskins body, and with their combined strength, they tore his body in two and chomped whole, two separate parts of Hoskins' dead body, gulping it down.

They begin nuzzling and cuddling one another for a little while, until Crusher pulls away, sniffing her abdomen, immediately knowing what is up and the answer to why was she sleeping more than usual. He begins asking Rexy, his mate, for any changes of what has been happening.

Crusher: "Rexy."

Rexy yawned. "What is it, my king?"

Crusher: "Are you uh, pregnant with our hatchlings?"

Rexy was speechless. "How did you know I was-"

Crusher: "It's simple. You were sleeping more than usual. And you also felt tired often. So, does it mean I'm going to be a dad?" He asked, curiously.

Rexy: "Yes, I'm pregnant, and to answer your question: you are going to be a dad soon."

Crusher felt so happy, it made his insides tingle with excitement, he was licking her cheek happily, which made Rexy blush shyly.

"Nobody must know about this, my king, until the time is right." Rexy answered.

Crusher nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you, babe. It must be a secret just between us only."

They both begin nuzzling again, resting their massive heads next to each other, resting as it now got unusually quiet. Too quiet.

"It's quiet. Too quiet. I wonder what could've caused this." Crusher mumbled.

Rexy answered quietly.

"Maybe something dangerous out there is loose and is becoming a bigger problem had it reach here."

Crusher: "Never mind it, babe. Just get some rest, for our unborn hatchlings."

Rexy: "You knew. Even before I said anything."

Back in the Control Room

Claire's phone started to ring. It was Zara. "Hello, Zara? Can you hear me?" Claire asked.

"Claire! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I've lost them! I don't know where they went! One minute they were at the petting zoo, and the next they were gone!" Zara said, panicking.

Claire almost dropped her phone, her jaw dropped in shock.

'Oh, dear me. Karen's going to f--king kill me,' she thought.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Vivian asked.

"I need to leave right away. Keep me updated. Make sure everyone is evacuated safely. Emergency shelters and alarms on high alert." Claire said.

And with that, Claire left to find the others. Dr. Sattler stayed behind to help with the evacuation efforts.

As the park operations manager left to find someone who could help in finding her nephews, she went onto Main Street, asking herself, 'if Owen and the others left since the Asset Containment was mostly taken out, where would they go?' She thought.

She later knew the answer: the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom. So she ran straight there.

Despite that she was in high heels.

And once Owen, Grant, Malcolm and Sarah were in view, she called for them.

"I need your help." She asked, pleading.

"Okay. What do you need help on, seriously?" Owen replied, unamused.

Alan and the others looked on, busily watching the Tyrannosaurus couple sleeping and doing their own thing.

Grant could see Claire was upset, which probably had something to do with that call.

He knew something was going on. Everyone had evacuated to safety, two others unaccounted for.

"Claire, what do you need us to do?" Grant asked.

"My nephews are out there, they were with my assistant and, well, they ran away from her. Now with that thing out there, I need to find them. Please help me." Claire pleaded, desperate to get them back to safety.

"Alright, very well then, we'll help you. Don't worry. And about them," Owen said concerned, "How old are they?" He asked.

Claire doesn't remember exactly what their ages were, so she replies, "Well the one is about, er, um, high school-ish age, and the other is err, uh-"

Owen answered again, annoyed. "You gotta be kidding me. You seriously don't even know how old your nephews are. Do you?"

Alan Grant interrupted. "Your nephews are about between 12 to 15 years old, aren't they?"

After that, Claire blushed and grew shy. "I need your help. Please."

Malcolm and Sarah reluctantly agreed and followed to search for Claire's nephews.

Joining the search party, unfortunately.

Grant, Owen, Malcolm, Sarah Harding, and Claire drove to the Gyrosphere attraction.

Claire had a sinking feeling that her nephews would be there.

After all these were two young boys, and it was one of the most popular attractions they had.

And on top of that, they saw on the monitor back in the control room that one of the Gyrospheres hadn't headed back to the base just yet, but instead veered off towards a restricted area. They had to be there.

At least she hoped they were.

They were silent for most of the drive. When they arrived at the attraction, the guests had already been evacuated farther south as the Spinosaurus Rex drew closer.

As they drove through the fields, Grant noticed something strange.

Owen must've noticed it too because he pulled to a sudden stop. They all got out of the car, and right in front of them were several dead Brontosaurus.

But what was interesting about it, was that they were still whole. They were never eaten. What dinosaur kills their prey but doesn't eat it afterward? Grant thought.

Malcolm: "That doesn't sound good. What creature kills but never eats? It would be just stinking bodies everywhere. That hybrid reminds me of The Big One, who killed all but two of her pack members for sport, but Rexy killed them."

Sarah: "Why would it do that?"

Owen and Grant dreadfully knew the answer. They replied back with a grimacing look on their faces. "It didn't eat them. It's killing for sport."

Malcolm agreed. "Unfortunately, it looks like a war zone now."

"This is insane." Grant said, with a dreadful look on his face, after seeing a gruesome sight. And it was. It truly was.

But what else was he to think of this man made monster?

An animal that kills but never eats their prey, it's unheard of, unfortunately.

Yet that's exactly what was currently happening.

But he couldn't think of this right now. There were kids out there who needed help.

"We need to find those kids. And hurry. Standing around here at this time will get us nowhere." Grant replied.

Everyone nodded and went off, continuing their search.

Only to find a destroyed Gyrosphere, which Jimmy Fallon's voice replaying over and over before drifting off, static.

Grant went over to look at some 3 toed footprints. He grimaced at what he saw. Sarah also grimaced dreadfully. She then replied, "Ian, you think that it's going to be a bigger problem?" Ian nodded.

"Unfortunately, Sarah, it's happening now. If that dinosaur gets into Main Street, it will be nothing more than a bloodbath."

Grant interrupted. "This must be a theropod that wandered off here, claws the size of a allosaurid, or maybe a Therizinosaurus, with the jaw strength of a Tyrannosaurus Rex."

He then pointed out some more footprints.

Owen plucked out a dinosaur tooth on the destroyed Gyrosphere.

It looked to be the shape and size of a tyrannosaurid. And another tooth, more hollow and conical, a Spinosaurid.

Grant turned around, to examine the tooth.

"This thing had the bite force of a T-Rex, but nowhere natural than that of the Tyrannosaurus." Alan murmured.

Grant turned around, he got closer to the wreckage and saw a phone, smashed, and laying in the ground.

"That's Zach's phone!" Claire shouted. "Oh god!"

Owen tried to calm her down. "Look, over there, footprints leading away. They must've gotten out and ran off." He said.

"And so did our friend." Grant said, looking over at the large trackway, next to the footprints. "We better hurry."

The five of them followed the footprints, leading them out to a large waterfall.

"Oh, my God, they jumped." Claire exclaimed.

"Must be brave kids." Alan replied.

"They jumped into the water. Probably went upstream. Claire head back to the car and let Alan and I figure this out." Owen said.

Then Claire did the stupid and unthinkable. "Zach! Gray!" As Owen tried to get her to keep her mouth shut, she retorted back.

"Hey! I am not one of your damn animals!" Exclaimed an annoyed Claire.

"Listen!" Owen shushed.

"Those kids are still alive, but you and the rest of us will not be if you continue to scream like that."

Owen answered, knowing that screaming won't get them anywhere, other than being eaten and attracting dangerous attention.

"Absolutely not! This is my family, and I'm going to find them, whatever it takes." Claire said. And she was serious about it, not letting anyone say otherwise.

"You're going to go dressed like that? Please. You'll last two minutes in there. Less in those ridiculous shoes." Owen sneered, pointing out her high heels.

Claire was disgusted by by what he just said, unamused, but then she came up with an idea.

She began by unbuttoning her shirt so there was more room for maneuverability.

She then tied the bottom portion in a knot and tore one of the sleeves for maneuverability.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Owen asked.

Claire answered. "It means I'm ready to go."

Then she smiled at Owen and gave him a look that said she was ready to go.

Owen: "Okay. But let's get one thing straight. I'm in charge out here, you do everything I say, and exactly as I say it."

Claire: "Excuse me?"

Owen: "Just relax. It's going to be like strolling through the woods, 65 million years ago."

Owen rolled his eyes and started off down the river with Claire close behind, but not before grabbing his gun.

Grant couldn't help but chuckle at the two of them. "Children." He murmured to himself, with Malcolm and Sarah following behind.


	8. Main Street Attack

Time Skip

"It's still here, after all these years. I can't believe it." Grant said. Malcolm and Sarah nodded.

He was in total shock. The original Visitors Center of Jurassic Park was standing right in front of him. Of course, the years caught up to it. Vegetation surrounded the entire structure covering the main door as well.

There was mold covering the walls and slight rust and erosion. But it was still exactly the same. "I never thought I would be back here ever again. I swore myself to it." Grant answered.

Owen looked at Grant. He couldn't imagine what he was going through right now. This was, after all, where it all happened. This is how it all began.

But they had to go in. The door was opened, meaning that someone has been here. And very recently in fact. It had to have been the kids.

They explored the center. Time had definitely caught up to it. But as Grant walked through, it felt like he had been here only yesterday.

Malcolm, Claire, and Sarah followed shortly.

Remnants of the old bones still hung in the air, and a lot of the equipment that was here when they were building was still here as well.

They stepped on the banner that once hung in the middle of the room that said 'When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth'.

He could see where Tim and Lex were sitting before the Velociraptors attacked them. And just across the room was the door that lead to the control room they had locked themselves in.

He remembered where Ian Malcolm was kept after his encounter with the Tyrannosaur and John Hammond taking care of him.

Malcolm always was a nutcase, but Grant never expected him to take on a T-Rex.

They walked into the back room where two jeeps once used to sit. Now there was only one.

Because someone got one of the vehicles started and drove off. And of course, there were tire tracks leading outside the garage into the direction of the park.

"How the hell did they get one of these cars to work?" Owen asked.

Grant was definitely impressed. These cars were older than those kids were and yet they managed to get it working and driving. Even Malcolm and Sarah were impressed. "Such thoughtful kids." Sarah murmured to herself. Until the ground began to vibrate.

But he didn't have any time to think about that, because there was a loud thud that just landed outside the center. Then came the deafening roar. It was here.

"That's not good." Alan murmured, dreadfully.

"Everyone hide!" Sarah ordered.

They ran in front of the car and hid. Grant looked out of the corner of his eye and could see the Indominus' head poking through next to them.

Owen tried to reach for his gun, but couldn't with the Rex so close to them.

It sniffed the air, looking for them, then slowly backed out of the garage.

But Grant knew that wasn't the end. Owen quickly grabbed his gun and no sooner than he did that, the Indominus Rex came crashing through the roof of the building.

Claire and Owen ran out, with Alan Grant, Malcolm and Sarah following behind.

They followed where Owen and Claire went, despite Grant's age getting to him.

The hybrid was catching up and quickly. They swerved through the trees trying to lose it in the confusion, but it was only a small inconvenience for it.

The massive, Spino-Rex charged through and was right on their heels.

Grant's age was beginning to slowly catch up with him.

He was already pushing up to sixty, and he wasn't exactly in the best physical condition of his life.

Claire and Owen were getting farther and farther away from him, Malcolm and Sarah catching up from behind, the monstrous beast had started catching up.

His vision began to blur, and he was already wondering if he was going to make it, with thoughts of his death running around in his head.

The thunderous steps of the Spinosaurus was getting closer and closer.

But, out of sheer luck, a herd of Gallimimus, at least fifteen or more, charged right through the Spinosaurus Rex and grabbed its attention.

The Rex followed after them catching and killing them one by one.

Grant ran a few yards further before holing up in a tree. He couldn't see Claire or Owen anywhere.

They were gone. And here he was alone in the forest with the Indominus so close behind him.

Malcolm and Sarah caught up. "Dr. Grant, it surely uh, feels like going through the last incident all over again, only worse." Malcolm answered.

But he needed to catch his breath, take some time to think things through.

He got lucky, and he knew that. He doubted it could happen again.

For the time being, that is.

What was he going to do in order to take that thing down? He thought to himself. and how will he go about doing it?

Grant didn't know how he could deal with the Spinosaurus Rex, but he did know that he needed to get out of here, and fast, before it came back.

He didn't have a compass with him, but he could see the sun setting.

So he started off towards the south in hopes to reach the park soon.

"I'm getting too old for this crap." Grantremarked to himself.

"So are we." Sarah interjected.

As the sun began to set, and it was getting dark, Malcolm interrupted.

"We, uh, better get back to the park soon. That thing is going to catch up and eat anyone that is still around."

Time Skip

Pedro came leaping out of the trees, with hands in the air and yelling. He was signaling something.

Malcolm and Sarah looked as soon as they got close to the car.

He kept moving his hands forward but Grant couldn't tell what it meant. Until they looked up.

After Masrani tried to kill off the Spinosaurus himself, but failed as the helicopter he was on, crash landed in the Aviary, killing him.

Then that's when they saw it. Above the trees, was about a hundred different Pteranodon and Dimorphodons chasing after Pedro. He was telling them to run!

"Tim! Start the car now!" Grant shouted. But Tim was already on it.

Tim grabbed the keys from his belt and started the car as fast as he could. Ellie and Grant jumped in the back seat, with Malcolm and Sarah jumping in as well.

"Come on, come on." Said Malcolm.

"We gotta get out of here. Now, now. Right now!" Sarah ordered.

"Start the engine, Tim!" Sarah shouted. As a flock of pterosaurs are closing in on Main Street. People were running and screaming left and right, as each were picked off, and hurt, one by one.

Tim was about to turn around for Pedro, before he saw one of the Dimorphodons hoist him up in the air.

He flew a few feet before two more came and grabbed each of his limbs. Then a Pteranodon grabbed his head and all three of them pulled. His body split in three, each animal getting its fair share.

One of his legs fell on top of the hood of the car, which startled everybody. Tim hit the pedal as hard as he could to get away and the leg flew off the side of the car.

They drove as fast as they could to get away heading towards an old employee gate that wasn't used as much anymore. It would have taken them directly behind the mosasaur exhibit.

"Must Go Faster!" Ian yelled.

Once they drove past the gates and into Main Street, Malcolm looked up in horror as the Pteranodons were picking off every person on the island, one by one.

"Oh, no. Running and uh, screaming is sure to follow." Malcolm murmured.

Alan Grant watched as the woman with the purse was hoisted up, lifted into the air, and thrown into the Mosasaur lagoon.

She was gasping for air and she was nipped at a few more times before the giant Mosasaur leaps out of the water, chomping and shredding Zara whole, while dragging the Pteranodon below the water, much to Sarah's shock.

Luckily, as they got closer, they noticed Owen and some security guards tranquilizing and killing off the rampaging pterosaurs. And noticed Claire as well.

"Tim, get us to the infirmary. We'll take shelter from there." Alan ordered.

Tim nodded as the chaos around them had seemingly died down a bit, stopping at the infirmary.

Alan and everybody else got off the car, and ran inside, seeing a lot of bruises, cuts, bleeding from everyone that got attacked by the rampage earlier. But fortunately, no one was killed. Except for Zara and Masrani.

Claire interrupted them, after reuniting with her nephews, and got inside, Owen following close behind.

Claire: "What happened with Hoskins?"

Malcolm: "Oh, him. Well, earlier today, he stupidly went into the territory of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, and how did that work out?"

Claire: "You mean he just got, eaten?"

Alan nodded. "He learned it the hard way."

The sound of screeching woke the mating pair up and opened their eyes, Crusher then lifted his massive head.

Rexy and her mate looked around and looked to the sky to see what looked like the flyers swooping in.

How the hell did they get out?! The sound of human screaming was heard along with the screeching.

Those poor, unfortunate humans, why or what the fuck let the pterosaurs loose?!

"What's the fuck's going on?" Rexy asked, as she lifted her head, not bothering about asking why their bodies are cuddled up together.

They looked at the sky, which was littered with a bunch of Pteranodons, swarming around the park, picking off every human, one by one, before suddenly three of the Pterodactyls swooped into the Rex enclosure to attack them, the three of them actually coming for him.

Crusher roared aggressively, and stood up as they pecked at his neck and body, and tried ripping the flesh off.

Pterosaurs are meant to go for fish and reptiles. Considering that their diet is mainly piscivorous.

The Queen snarled and immediately got up to her feet, pulling a Pterodactyl off her mate as he focused on the other two.

One flew off the male and circled as he grabbed the other one with my mouth and slammed it onto the floor and stomped the fuck out of it.

The last one dove in for Crusher and he waited.

Once it was close, Crusher grabbed the little bastard with his jaws before throwing it right into a tree, then roared in triumph.

He turned to see Rexy had ripped apart the third and was looking around her paddock to make sure they didn't get anymore of those flying visitors.

She soon came back and shook her head, meaning there was no more.

We both looked around before going into the cave and sleeping, their sides cuddled up.

Back at Main Street...

But before anyone inside could say anything, the ground began to shake. The footsteps grew louder, and louder, following a loud raspy, shrieking roar. The Spinosaurus Rex was waiting outside.

Alan knew what that meant. "Everyone, move away from the doors! Find every room you can run into and hide. Stay hidden. There is a dangerous creature out there, and it looks hungry!" Warned Grant.

Everyone nodded and ran further into the building, Owen taking out his gun, meant for taking down a T-Rex.

Sarah interrupted. "Owen, I know you don't like this, but, since the Spinosaurus Rex is part raptor, part Spino, and T-Rex, the only logical decision to make at this point is releasing the raptors, and the pair of T-Rex to bring down this monster, once and for all."

Owen didn't like the idea, but didn't have a choice.

Owen: "Claire, come with me. Grant, Malcolm, Sarah, stay with Tim and Sattler to look after the survivors. We're bringing out the big guns."

Grant knew what that meant. They plan on releasing the deadliest carnivores to ever live, to kill the Spinosaurus Rex, along with the other two uncalled arrivals, and put an end to the madness.

Once and for all.


	9. T-Rex pair vs Spinosaurus-Rex

It's now or never.

While Owen ran for the raptor paddock, Claire ran to the Tyrannosaurus paddock, using a walkie talkie to contact Lowery, who was the only employee in the control room.

Claire: "Lowery, are you still there!?"

Lowery: "Hey, where are you?"

Claire: I'm outside a corner near Main Street! I need you to open Paddock 9!"

Lowery: "Paddock 9! (Presses the keys to access the Tyrannosaurus enclosure) Are you kidding?"

Claire heard a loud roar, which meant that can't be good.

Claire: "Damn it, Lowery, be a man and do something for once in your life!"

Lowery: "Why do you have to make that personal?"

Paying attention to the screen, as Claire throws the walkie talkie away, Lowery rises up, hesitantly at first, eventually pressed the key that said: access granted.

Claire igniting a flare on her hand as the doors began lifting.

And a loud footstep, or footsteps, came from inside the paddock, and got closer, and closer, in the form of Crusher, and Rexy, whose belly has swollen a little bit, then she lures the Tyrannosaurus couple away, the Tyrannosaurus Rexes following behind, roaring. Despite Claire being in high heels.

Eventually, Speckles and Blue Eyes woke up, their hatchlings had stood outside the enclosure, calling out to them, their parents finally walking out of the enclosure and thundered off, rushing to assist the Tyrannosaurus mating pair.

The Spinosaurus hybrid continues ramming into the infirmary building, trying to reach inside, humans around, one of it's arms breaking through the window. Trying to reach to it's prey.

'This is not good, this isn't good.' Malcolm thought.

Elsewhere.. Owen Grady was at the raptor paddock, unlocking the gate to the enclosure, calling for his girls.

Owen: "Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie. This is a very serious matter. There is a dangerous hybrid dinosaur out in the Main Street of the park. Claire has already released the Tyrannosaurus mating pair to fight the hybrid. You guys will help in wearing down the Spino-Rex down long enough for the T-Rex couple to overwhelm it and make the kill. Got it?"

The raptor squad nodded, barking to each other. 'Time to go, everyone.' Blue chirped.

And on his motorcycle, Owen led his pack on a route that led back to Main Street, where it looks like the Tyrannosaurus mating pair was following Claire, now going to face off against the hybrid dinosaur.

Until...

THUD, THUD, THUD

"What is that?!" Grant said worried.

THUD, THUD, THUD

"It's getting closer!" Owen said.

THUD, THUD, THUD

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

Grant knew that roar all too damn well. The King and Queen have arrived.

The Tyrannosaurus mating pair were chasing after Claire, following the flare in her hands. She threw the flare at the Spinosaurus Rex, and now the real fight began.

Malcolm, Sarah, Grant, Sattler and Tim all rushed to the doors, watching as the scenario unfolds in what appears to be a standoff, then a fight.

One of being to the death.

The T-Rexes saw it in an instant. Grant could only imagine what they were thinking right now. 'Who are you, and what are you doing in our territory?'

The 3 tyrants stared at each other. It was Crusher that made the first move.

He lunges and locked his powerful jaws on its neck, throwing it against the buildings behind it, growling with rage.

He charged and knocked the Spinosaurus Rex down as much as he could.

The male Tyrannosaurus wouldn't let up, not giving the Spino-Rex, a chance to fight back.

Then Rexy goes in for the bite, biting down on the hybrid's tail, with enough force to cripple the balance of the hybrid monster in front of her as her mate kept a firm, brutal death grip.

Not giving the hybrid a chance to fight.

Claire watched as the 3 tyrants battle it out to the death, seemingly the Tyrannosaurus mating pair was winning, only for Rexy to be knocked out of the way, and Crusher being overpowered, tossed and thrown about violently, roaring.

This was an amazing fight, it looks like the Tyrannosaurus pair are winning, thought Grant.

But the Spino-Rex got back up, and it wasn't very happy at all. It charged right back at the Tyrannosaur in front of her, taking him off of his feet and getting ready to snap his neck.

Spino-Rex: "Any last words, tyrant?"

Crusher: "Go to hell."

Spino-Rex: "Wrong answer. And from here, you will die. Along with the one you love the most."

Crusher: "Over my dead body."

The Tyrannosaurus was going to lose, and if that happened, they were all dead too.

But in a last minute miracle, Blue woke up, after being knocked out, for a moment, barking at her sisters to join in and fight, charging at the Spinosaurus hybrid, distracting it long enough so that the Tyrannosaurus could get back on his feet.

"GET YOUR CLAWS OFF OF MY MATE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Crusher heard a powerful female voice yell in rage and looked to see his mate, Rexy.

Well... he does have a protective mate.

She's scary when she's angry.

"TOUCH MY MATE AGAIN AND THINGS WON'T GO WELL FOR YA! AND THAT IS FINAL!" Rexy roared in anger.

Then, the Tarbosaurus mating pair, even joined in to assist, buying the Rex mating pair even more time to get a second wind.

And now that the Spino-Rex was briefly distracted by the raptor pack, Crusher and Rexy went right for the kill, slamming and throwing the dinosaur into every building.

Rexy and Crusher took turns, dragging the hybrid and tossing it around like a ragdoll while the raptors screeched fiercely, being thrown into windows of every building, then getting up and charging back at the hybrid, the Spino-Rex hybrid tried pushing back her opponents, but Rexy and Crusher pushed back even harder, slamming the Spino-Rex onto another building, then Rexy grabs the neck, twisting and throwing the monster, to the ground, not giving the hybrid a chance to fight.

Owen loaded his rifle, ran out into Main Street, where the fighting is taking place, and fired at the face of the dinosaur, which the hybrid ran for him, even when he keeps shooting, which the raptors and the Tyrannosaurus mating pair roared loudly in a way that meant, 'oh, I dont think so. No, you don't', type of way, eventually, all charge at the hybrid, Rexy biting at the hybrid's muzzle, while Crusher, to the neck, and the raptors, scratching and tearing away at it's back and stomach, long enough to wear it down.

Even Blue Eyes managed to land a bite on the spine of the hybrid copycat, crunching one of the bones and crippling the dinosaur.

While Speckles grabbed the tail with his jaws, keeping the dinosaur hybrid in it's place.

The paleontologist and everyone, even the survivors all went to their windows and took out their phones, recording what was happening, dinosaurs out in the world, fighting.

Grant was mesmerized as the T-Rex couple overpowered the hybrid dinosaur, ramming it into the edge of the Mosasaur lagoon.

The Tyrannosaurus mating pair and the raptor pack all corner the Spino-Rex near the edge, who got back up, refusing to give up that easily.

Spino-Rex: "Is that all you've got, tyrant? You may have strength in numbers, but you will still not defeat me!"

Crusher and Rexy: "We will see about that. You're outnumbered and overpowered. Give up."

Blue: "Yeah, what they said. Give up now or we will kill you ourselves!"

Delta, Charlie, and Echo all barked loudly in agreement.

Spino-Rex: "You haven't seen the last of me yet!"

Speckles and Blue Eyes roared back.

"Well, considering that there's more of us and only one of you. Surrender now, while you still can."

The Spino-Rex hybrid roars defiantly, refusing to give up and back down.

The T-Rex mating pair, Tarbosaurus family,and the raptors, all roared back louder, until the Mosasaur showed up, leaping out of the water, clamping her jaws on the genetically modified hybrid.

Then dragging it back into the water, drowning the monster, ending the fight.

Rexy: "It's finally over."

Crusher: "It sure is. We could use a well earned rest, after what happened tonight."

Speckles and his mate agreed. They all could use some recovery to do since this fight was exhausting.

Blue and her sisters backed away, not wanting to be seen as a threat, chirped quietly, not wanting another fight with the Tyrannosaurus couple.

Rexy and her mate nodded, growling before turning their attention to Grant and the others.

Grant and the rest slowly, but cautiously went out of the building, watching as the Tyrannosaurus mating pair, was staring at them.

Alan Grant: "It's finally over. For good."

Malcolm, to everyone: "Let's go home. We all could use a well earned rest."

Sarah (yawning): "I agree, we could use some sleep."

The Tyrannosaurus couple growled farewell and turned to leave, their footsteps retreating, quaking the earth beneath them.

The Tarbosaurus family followed shortly.

Time Skip

To be continued...


	10. Here We Go Again

Not too long after the Spino-Rex was defeated, the Tyrannosaurus mating pair, left to recover from the battle, same with Blue and her sisters.

Unfortunately, they've got a bigger problem.

Black Tooth wanted his revenge against Crusher, his arch rival, who had dethroned him years ago.

The Spinosaurus, Black Claw, also wanted revenge.

As the Tyrannosaurus and Tarbosaurus pack walked off to recover, they were stopped by a familiar face.

"Crusher." Said the challenger.

"Black Tooth." Crusher growled back.

Rexy really didn't want another fight, but if they need to survive, then they must fight, by any means.

Speckles and his mate really don't want to fight either, but ended up having no choice but to fight as well.

Crusher and Black Tooth roared at each other before butting heads against each other by ramming.

Rexy lunges forward and attacks the Spinosaurus, jaws open wide, and her teeth sank into the animal's neck, dragging the animal away.

And slamming the monster dinosaur down on the ground.

Speckles rushed to assist Crusher, by biting the other Tyrannosaurus' neck, pushing him further back, and Crusher bit his muzzle.

Rexy and Blue Eyes, who had just joined the battle, again, took turns in wearing down their enemy.

It was 2 against one, and eventually they wore down the Spinosaur, Rexy biting his neck and throat, and Blue Eyes, on his tail.

And the queen eventually lands the killing blow by crushing his throat.

Letting go of their dead rival, both females roared in victory and turned their attention to how their mates were doing.

Crusher and Speckles did their best to hold him off a while longer, but eventually, they were overpowered.

Black Tooth towers over his opponent, and prepares to end his life permanently, and considering that Rexy is pregnant, goes into protective mode and aggressively knocks her mate's rival off of him.

"YOU DARE TOUCH WHAT IS MINE, OLD BOY!? YOU'RE GONNA REGRET TOUCHING MY MATE!" Rexy roared in rage.

She can be scary when angry.

Once Crusher got back up, he nuzzles his mate, who nuzzled him back.

He turns to look at his rival, giving him a look of 'warned you.', until the Indominus hybrid mating pair, eventually got out, somehow and cornered the villainous Tyrannosaurus.

Now Black Tooth realizes he is outnumbered and beaten.

As 4 Tyrannosaurus are surrounding him from two sides, and two Indominus cornering him on the back.

"Not so tough when you're outnumbered now, are you?" Crusher taunted, before everyone lunged at him, jaws open wide and each tore the Tyrannosaurus in front of them to bits, slowly, but painfully, letting him suffer a slow, but painful end as they kept tearing each body part of him off, bit by bit.

Leaving only the body and the tail, his head still intact, Crusher goes for the neck, and Rexy and the rest all went for the tail, pulling roughly, tearing him completely apart, ending his life.

And Black Tooth's head, was in the king's mouth.

With him out of the way, it won't be a problem for everyone else.

Now they all went their separate ways.

To rest for tomorrow morning.


	11. Aftermath

After the death of the Spino-Rex, our T-Rex couple had gone off, resting in their territory, as of this time, the last remaining humans, including Lowery has left the island, and returned back to the mainland.

All the survivors were meeting there.

Alan, Malcolm, Sarah, and Sattler were all relieved to be out of that island.

Though it brought pleasant moments to where they first saw the Brachiosaurus since the original park.

With Jurassic World closed and abandoned, the Tyrannosaurus couple now have the island all to themselves, with no competition left to oppose them.

A pregnant Rexy and her mate, have gone all the way to the top, of the abandoned helipad, looking above and over the abandoned Jurassic World, the Pteranodons up ahead, flying about in the skies, before the T-Rex couple turn around, to have their moment with each other.

While the Tarbosaurus family, Blue and her sisters, and the Indominus pair were off, doing what they do.

They stared at each other for a while, and then they leaned closer, sharing a kiss, before pulling away to nuzzle at one another, growling affectionate noises to each other.

"I love you, my queen." Crusher growls sincerely.

"I love you too, my king." Rexy coos happily, nuzzling her mate, before they both turn around, letting out a loud roar, letting everyone know that the island belongs to them and that their king and queen, have reclaimed the island as their own.

Everyone on the island heard that roar. They knew who it was.

And it is truly again, when dinosaurs ruled the Earth.


	12. Mount Sibo

Before the volcano went active, Rexy and Crusher were now, once again, enjoying their life without any interference.

At least.. until the Queen started to vomit and throw up on a bush.

Crusher: What's wrong, Rexy?

Rexy sighed, feeling tired from the vomiting earlier, signalled for her mate to go and fetch her a meal, just so she can replenish her strength.

As her mate was away, on a hunt, with the Tarbosaurus family having stayed on the other side of the forest, though not that far away from the Tyrannosaurus nest.

Rexy started to roar in pain as she started lowering her hips, pushing out the eggs one by one.

Crusher returned shortly, after seeing his mate's puke on the ground next to him, and returned from a hunt with a meal in place.

He watched as his mate laid her eggs while roaring in pain, pushing out the last egg.

About a minimum of 5 eggs were laid.

Crusher was happy that they will soon be parents someday.

Rexy smiled as well.

And they later turned to begin eating their carcass, as Rexy needed it most, because she needs to refill and replenish herself with energy after laying those eggs.

The mating pair began to enjoy their time with each other, considering they will soon have a family someday.

Later...

After 2 months, Rexy, queen of Isla Nublar, stood guard, without budging.

Only for her mate to show up with a giant Triceratops carcass, the smell of meat waking her up.

Crusher: "I brought you food, Rexy."

Rexy: "Thanks, babe. I need a refreshing meal to replenish my energy after laying our eggs."

Crusher: "Here you go, Rexy."

The bull Tyrannosaurus nudges the meal towards his mate, who tiredly got up and approached the meat, beginning to dig in, her mate watching for a while before joining in to eat as well.

They were soon going to be parents.

They're sure of it.

They continued to eat for a little longer until finishing up their meal, nuzzling one another before cleaning their mouths with water, taking a drink in a nearby river for a while, before sharing a kiss with one another, their tongues intertwined with each other in their mouths, an affectionate moment they have been doing for the time being.

And once they're done, they began cuddling and curling their tails next to each other, guarding the nest protectively against any intruders.

Back at the nest-

Rexy and her mate remained asleep for a little longer, protecting the nest for a bit more, only to hear something make a crackling sound.

And another crackling sound again.

And again.

Rexy woke up, turning to see what made the crackling sound.

'Could it be that our eggs are starting to hatch?' She thought to herself.

She nudges her mate to wake up, but Crusher was still fast asleep, snoring.

That made Rexy a little annoyed, but shrugs it off for a while, so she nudges again, with a lick to his face several times.

Yawning, Crusher finally wakes up.

"Rexy, what is it?" He growled tiredly.

Rexy replies back with an answer.

"Our eggs! They're hatching!" She answered, with a motherly look.

The Tyrannosaurus mating pair turned to look at their nest, the eggs started to move. Only for a crack to form in one of the eggs. And another. And another. And another.

They looked on as the egg closest to the edge of the nest began to crack open all the way- then, something wonderful happened.

A 3 foot long T-Rex hatchling has emerged first out of the egg closest to the edge of the nest, looking up at it's parents, and chirped.

Rexy nuzzled their first newborn hatchling with pride and affection.

Crusher chuckled. "He looks like you, hon'."

Rexy giggled. "He totally does, babe. He definitely does. And has a semblance like you too. Has a face covered with red stripes like you, hon'. Our son, Crusher Jr. was born."

Crusher looked on with pride as he sees all 4 eggs began to hatch all the way. Out emerged more hatchlings, each resembling a bit like their parents. 3 turned out to be female, the last remaining hatchling to emerge out of the eggshell, was a male T-Rex hatchling, all looking at their parents, chirping for the first time.

"Our hatchlings had come into the world." Crusher growls happily at Rexy, who coos back at him, leaning towards one another, and nuzzling before turning their attention to their newborn hatchlings.

"We'll name you four, Jacklyn, Tina, Regina, and Nellie." Rexy and Crusher nuzzled their hatchlings affectionately with a motherly look.

"Welcome to the world, little ones."

Crusher answered happily with a fatherly look.

On the other side, Speckles and his mate were asleep, with their hatchlings playing about, but were told not to run about and end up lost.

Blue Eyes stood guard as she slept, leaving one eye open to keep watch on their kids.

The Tyrannosaurus parents curled their tails around their hatchlings protectively while cuddling next to one another.

The T-Rex mating pair was fast asleep for the time being.

A few years before the eruption of Mount Sibo, the island's dormant volcano, which for some time, had come to life.

In the tropical rainforests of Isla Nublar, Blue awakens from sleep and begins to hunt for prey.

She encounters a baby Triceratops, separated from its herd and chasing a small butterfly.

Blue attacks thisTriceratops, but, before she can go in for the kill, a Pteranodon swoops down and begins to attack theTriceratops as well.

Blue fights thePteranodon and manages to chase it off, but the baby Triceratops escapes.

Blue, realizing her prey is gone, starts to stalk off after it in the direction it has gone.

However, she is distracted by a powerful volcanic tremor.

As she watches the island's volcano, Mount Sibo, it erupts, sending a plume of ash into the sky.

Delta, Echo, and Charlie had just caught up much later, to notice a huge plume of ash, and lava fly out of the fiery mountain.

It suddenly feels like the Cretaceous Period all over again.

The raptor pack knew that too well.

It meant trouble.

The Tyrannosaurus and Tarbosaurus mating pairs had heard the rumbling sound from the volcano.

"That's not good." Crusher rumbled sternly.

Rexy knew that too.

"Ash. Toxic. That does not sound good."

Speckles and his mate knew that meant danger.

And they should prepare to leave just in case.

Indy and Griff knew it all too well as well, ever so slightly.

Blue and her sisters are staling through an area of Isla Nublar devastated by the Mount Sibo eruption hours ago.

The area is charred and covered with ash.

Blue, hunting for any scrap of food in the wasteland, begins to investigate a skeleton resembling the Spinosaurus skeleton on Main Street.

Unable to find any scraps of meat, Blue follows a noise past the destroyed Jeep 18 and encounters a nest of eggs.

However, before she can eat any of them, a Baryonyx, the eggs' mother, charges in and begins to fight Blue.

However, soon after the fight begins, a roar echoes across the area.

The Tyrannosaurus mating pair, with the queen of Nublar, walks on to the scene and begins to fight with the other two dinosaurs.

TheBaryonyx charges at the female T. rex in an attempt to attack her, but the larger dinosaur simply uses her head to knock the Baryonyx into a large rock, which causes the spinosaurid to audibly break bones and likely die.

Crusher growled ever so slightly, with seething protective anger seeing his mate about to be attacked.

Blue then jumps onto the T. rex'sneck in an attempt to attack it, but is thrown off.

Blue screeches at Rexy, who roars back louder.

Crusher roars the loudest of them all.

"That's enough, you two! What we have to worry about right now is getting ourselves out of here without being engulfed in flames!"

Her sisters showed up sometime later, even suggesting that Blue at least obey his orders just this once, as they all need to get out of the island alive.

However, before the fight can continue, the female T. rex is distracted by the sound of a helicopter flying overhead.

Crusher, Delta, Echo, and Charlie all looked at the chopper flying by.

As two more helicopters pass by, the T. rex and her mate left the scene while Blue hides behind a nearby boulder.

Delta and the rest watched as the giant forms of the Tyrannosaurus mating pair and thundered off into the distance and vanished.

Once all three helicopters fly off, Blue comes out from behind the boulder and looks into the sky, watching the helicopters' flight path.

Hours after the volcano erupted, everyone on Isla Nublar, was struggling to survive, with food sources disappearing, or gradually vanishing, starving giants fight for every calory.

Rexy and Crusher, were moving away from the area the volcano had erupted at, and towards to what was left of Jurassic World.

It could mean extinction for everyone that lived near the volcano.

The pair of adult Tyrannosaurus Rex, left on a search for more food, as Rexy, was feeling hungry, or feeling voracious.

It was a long walk, back to the abandoned Jurassic World resort.

The Tyrannosaurus couple looked around, to see what was left intact.

They sniffed for any prey in the area. Until they spotted with what appears to be, a large Brachiosaurus.

They knew that attacking the giant sauropod head on is suicide.

So they planned their backup plan: Rexy will go for the tail, to keep a rough, strong grip.

While her mate walks around the giant dinosaur, tearing huge chunks, to wear it down, making sure it suffered blood loss.

Rexy then lunges for the tail of the giant dinosaur, keeping it from getting away with her powerful jaws.

Crusher, then takes a huge chunk from the belly of the Brachiosaurus's underarea, then he does it again, on the leg, to render the prey's only hope of escaping useless.

And repeats the process over and over again, until the giant dinosaur bellows in excruciating pain, wearing it down long enough, for Rexy to pull away the tail with such force, the tail was completely ripped off, throwing the sauropod off balance.

Rearing up on its hind legs, despite the bleeding, Crusher was in for some serious trouble.

He quickly moved out of the way just in time as the sauropod lowers itself onto the ground, only to fall over, without it's tail.

Crusher then goes for the kill, clamping his jaws on the dinosaur, then shaking it's neck violently, to the brink of death, ending it's life.

Letting out a triumphant roar, the two mates began their meal, enjoying it.

At least for the time being.

Blue and her sisters were minding their own business, also searching for food, only to run across the Tyrannosaurus mating pair they knew a year ago, when the Spino-Rex broke out and rampaged.

So they will have to wait for their turn, and hopefully, the Tyrannosaurus couple leaves some scraps. Watching, and waiting patiently.

They also noticed that Crusher's and Rexy's hatchlings had emerged and were chirping at their parents.

Once the parents were full, the hatchlings were curiously chirping and watching the carcass with curiosity, before their parents nudged them encouragingly that it's food.

So, the hatchlings all began to eat, considering that they are young.

As soon as the Tyrannosaurus mating pair were finished, they had moved on, leaving off on patrol, with the carcass still with some bit of meat left.

The hatchlings followed their parents, and stood by them closely.

Their footsteps quake the ground beneath them.

Blue, however, took advantage, and she barks for her sisters to go over to the carcass the Tyrannosaurus couple left over after they finished eating, to begin their feast.

They were in much needed state of hunger, gorging themselves in the meal they ate.

As just as the carcass the Tyrannosaurus couple had left behind was almost consumed with no meat left by the raptors, everyone perked their heads up, only to see a helicopter, and they knew what that meant: humans are back.

Rexy and her mate looked up, growling in annoyance.

Rexy: "Them again."

Crusher: "I wonder why they are here for. We'd better check it for ourselves."

Rexy nodded, and led the way, sniffing and tracking down the scent of the humans that had just flown over to the island again. Zeroing in-

On their target.

Whether people like it or not, mother nature will always have the last word.

Humans will pay for the consequences of their actions.

Natural selection is in play.

Lines have been crossed.

Dinosaurs from the past, have now been moved into the present, where there are also dinosaurs that have been brought back from extinction.

Foreshadowing where humans and dinosaurs will have no choice but to coexist.

And Speckles and his mate followed the Tyrannosaurus mating pair from behind.

With the Indominus pair also following them shortly after.

They all had one plan in mind: scare away any remaining humans that pose a threat to them and their well beings.

Starting tonight.

They will hold their word on their vows.


	13. Tyrannosaurus Rex Attack

As the Tyrannosaurus mating pair approached, they heard another rumbling.

Only this time, they looked up, only to see that the sky is getting darker, and darker.

Thunder and lightning flashed and rumbled across the clouds, and soon later, it was pouring with rain.

The storm has battered the coast of Isla Nublar, and the Tyrannosaurus mating pair continued on their way.

Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie, huddled under some bushes and trees to protect them from the bad weather as the storm raged on.

At the abandoned Jurassic World, a few of Eli's men were sent to the abandoned Jurassic World, to enter the Mosasaur lagoon, and take a sample of what was left of the Spinosaurus Rex, to which the hybrid is nothing more but a skeleton.

Once they have retrieved the sample, the man on the surface, in a yellow jacket, gave them the order to leave the lagoon and head out into the ocean.

On the surface, the Tyrannosaurus couple found their target, thanks to the loud thunder and lightning, as well as the rain, which masked their presence and muted their footsteps, so they do not have any awareness as to what is lurking in those bushes.

Rexy: "You ready, babe?"

Crusher: "I was born ready. Let's chase away these intruders, and get rid of them!"

They noticed the man in yellow up ahead, preoccupied with trying to communicate with the Marine One submarine, but couldn't reach them.

The thunder and lightning, slightly gave away their presence, fortunately, he didn't notice them.

He continues yelling, "What is going on? I can't hear you!" Only to hear a low growl coming from behind, the rain continuing to pour roughly.

He then looks up in terror, to see the silhouette of not one, but two adult Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Screaming out loud, and running towards the chopper, Rexy and her mate roared loudly, and began to chase him, with Crusher stepping on the device that closed the gate from the lagoon.

The Tarbosaurus and Indominus pairs all joined in the chase, trying to scare and help the Tyrannosaurus mating pair chase the human off.

While the T-Rex hatchlings curiously followed their parents. The Tarbosaurus chicks followed from behind.

Which caused the gate to open back up.

As the man in yellow continued panicking and running away from these two giant carnivores, that are intending to eat him, a ladder was thrown down from the chopper.

Speckles Junior and his siblings watched as their parents assisted the others scare off what appears to be intruders to their home. And Crusher Junior and his siblings looked on as well, as their parents chased him off.

The Tyrannosaurus mating pair continue to catch up, the man nearly missed the snapping jaws of the female T-Rex, with almost a few inches away, Rexy knocks over a flipped truck, slowing her down for a little bit, before the mating pair eventually caught up with him, snapping their jaws again, but missed, as he jumped and grabbed onto the ladder at the last second.

Until the men in the submarine mysteriously disappeared, by what appears to be a Mosasaur.

Rexy then grabs the bottom of the ladder, trying to slow down the chopper, attempting to yank the man in yellow to her gaping jaws, pulling and shaking it left and right.

"We're gonna stall! Cut it now!"

One of the men in the chopper yelled.

Rexy continues to try and yank the man on the ladder towards her waiting, hungry jaws, but eventually the man got away, she roared loudly in anger, but her mate watched as he sees the man on the ladder eaten as the Mosasaur leapt out of the water, snaps her jaws shut, then falling back into the water.

Swimming towards the open ocean.

Speckles: "Oh, dear. What's done is done. All we have to do now is wait and prepare for the day that the volcano will soon bring extinction on us all. And then we make a run for it."

Rexy: "Damn it. Those rodents got away."

Crusher nodded in acknowledgment, but growled that it is what it is and they'll get their chance to kill one of them, before they turned away from the lagoon, leaving back the way they came.

"We will have to find a new home, just in case if anything happens to this one." Crusher answered, as the rain continues pouring, thunder roared, and lightning flashed.

Rexy growled sadly, at the fact that she might miss her home once the volcano erupts, spewing toxic ash and lava.

But put that aside, as their survival is all they worry about.

The Mosasaur was out of her enclosure, and now out into the open ocean, where there will be plenty of food for her to eat.

For which she will face competition, unfortunately, from today's apex predator, the killer whale, or orca, as well as the largest predatory fish on the planet: the Great White Shark.

Rexy and her mate, all roared loudly, determined to find a new home, with plenty of space for everybody.

Whatever it takes. Blue and her sisters, upon hearing the loud roar, all responded back by screeching and barking in acknowledgment.

Even the Indominus pair roared loudly in response as they left.

The hatchlings soon reunited with their parents. The Rex hatchlings, with their parents, and the Tarbosaurus chicks, with their parents.

Everyone then left the area, having to again, fetch something to eat, as quickly as possible.

In summer of 2018

Some time after Mount Sibo erupted, on the mainland, there was a congressional committee hearing, being that Dr. Ian Malcolm is now in, Sarah, his wife, whom he married sometime later.

Drs. Grant and Sattler sat at the way back.

"I think, that we should, um, allow our majestic and glorious dinosaurs... t-to be taken out by the volcano." Malcolm suggested.

There was murmures of him being a murderer, and accusations here and there, but the judge interrupted.

"Silence, please."

Dr. Malcolm continued on.

"As deeply sad as that would be, we've altered the course of natural history."

He then adds.

"This is a correction."

The judge asked a question a second later, not understanding what he meant.

"Um, are you suggesting that the almighty God, is um, taking matters into his own hands?"

Malcolm was adamant that God isn't exactly part of the equation, but he went on that, for the last century, that humanity has consistently proven themselves incapable of handling that power, as they've emassed too much natural resources, and eventually causing their own extinction in the process.

"And what's gonna be done with it? It's gonna start with the extinction of the dinosaurs." He replied, calmly.

"I-I don't understand what you are trying to say. What kind of change?"

Malcolm then again, replies.

"Changes like death, madness, and you won't know what it's like until you're waiting or standing at it's doorsteps."

Time Skip

"Going off to save her, huh?" Luis turns and sees his father leaning the trailer door-frame.

"I have to dad, I don't expect you to come but-"

"Hey, wherever you go, I go. That's how this works, Luis. You want to save Blue?"

Owen then takes out his pistol and loads it. "Ain't going without me."

Luis smiles and walks to him, embracing his father in a manly hug.

Next day later

The next morning, Claire, Zia, and Franklin were all putting there things together in a plane.

"Relax." Zia says. "You're more likely to die riding a horse than on a plane."

Cue the irony of it and worse being trampled if something goes wrong.

"No, I'm not, because I wouldn't get on a horse either." Franklin retorts. "My chances are zero."

"Planes are the safest way to travel. By far. Apparently." Zia states.

"You call this a plane?" Franklin chuckles. "My cousin has a drone much bigger than this."

Claire then hops in the plane, taking her seat and sat down.

Two figures then sit up behind her. She turns and gasps upon seeing the Gradys. "Owen! Luis!"

"We uh, ahem, didn't think you're ever going to show up." Owen says.

"He's always cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep. Usually, for the most part." Luis snickers.

Zia and Franklin climb in the plane and see them.

She then sits down on her seat, though she eyes the young man sitting in front of her, grinning.

"Zia, this is Luis and Owen Grady. Guys, this is Zia Rodriguez, our paleovet." Claire introduces.

Luis then starts shaking Zia's hand.

Zia shakes his hand but for some reason, doesn't let go. "You can let go of my hand now."

Zia immediately whipped her hand backwards, pushing her hair behind her ear.

She winks at Luis, which then causes him to smirk at her, ahem, apparently, flirtatious behavior whenever checking someone out, to see if for, sexual compatibility.

"And Franklin Webb. Systems analyst." Claire says as Franklin tightly buckles himself in.

"Nervous flyer?" Owen questions.

"Would you ride a thousand-pound horse that's been abused all its life?" Franklin asks.

"I rode my motorcycle through the jungle with a pack of Velociraptors." Luis states.

"We're not compatible." Franklin says awkwardly.

Luis crosses his arms and chuckles to himself. "Oh, this is gonna be fun."

They all then brace themselves as the plane takes off from the ground and onto Isla Nublar.

Home of Jurassic Park and Jurassic World.


	14. Extinction

Previously from where we left off, our king and queen have gone off for a walk in their territory, enjoying their moment.

The other dinosaurs know that the Tyrannosaurus mating pair of Isla Nublar, is a formidable team that you should never mess with.

As our Tyrannosaurus mating pair continued on, they also picked up the same scent from the day ago.

The Tyrannosaurus couple decided to investigate to see what the commotion was.

But once they got there, Blue and her sisters were already gone, presumably taken and tranquilized by Ken Wheatley and his team, Blue being wounded really bad, with Owen already being tranquilized, left to die.

Rexy leaned forward to sniff if the human lying on the ground is alive or not, taking multiple whiffs, air blowing from out of her nose.

Until picking up something else..

The female Tyrannosaurus perks up, only to see something hot and orange going in her direction..

"Uh-oh." Crusher growls with a threatened and worried look.

Junior (Crusher) chirped with curiosity and dreadfully.

"Dad, w-what's that?" he chirped nervously.

Speckles, Blue Eyes, and their babies all knew too well what it meant.

Danger.

So they opened their jaws, at least for now, and allowed their babies to hitch in for a ride and they ran away fast.

Rexy murmured as the hot, liquidy stuff came a little closer.

Crusher Junior got his answer from his mother.

"Lava." Rexy growled.

Rexy then made a run for it, turning away, running away from the lava approaching her, as Crusher leans to grab Owen by the shirt, lifting him up, also turning around and running away from the lava as Mount Sibo, began erupting again.

"Claire!" Franklin yelled, staring up as the mountain spits out a huge plume of ash. And toxic gas. Even lava.

They didn't notice that the Indominus pair from 3 years ago had already ran off, and away, fleeing for their lives.

As well as the Tarbosaurus family fleeing the area.

As Claire and Franklin look up, they see the mountain of fire, roar to life.

"Holy..." But before she could say anything-

Lava and volcanic ash have spewed out, as they heard a loud roar, turning around, they heard someone yelling "Run!"

Up ahead, they see Owen, being carried by the shirt, in the jaws of a bull Tyrannosaurus, who was also running away from the volcano that was erupting behind them. Unfortunately, that means every dinosaur, also ran for their lives.

The dinosaurs ran as the lava and pyroclastic flow started approaching them.

Claire and Franklin also ran, fleeing as the dinosaurs behind them, roaring and fleeing from the erupting, violent force of nature.

Ever since the Cretaceous Period had ended for their prehistoric counterparts 65 million years ago, in an Earth that was constantly changing, evolution gave way to the rise of mankind.

To the rise of technology, and eventually the resurrection of the dinosaurs.

Crusher drops Owen to the ground, before roaring loudly, also fleeing from the area. Owen then makes his way to Claire and Franklin, who ran as fast as possible, and avoiding the pieces and bits of molten rock flying at them.

He stopped shortly and waited for his babies to catch up.

Once they did, Junior and 3 of his babies went inside their father's jaws, and Crusher lowered his head to allow the other 2 to hatch a ride on his neck.

They jumped on and latched tightly.

"Hold on." Crusher ordered, before thundering away from the lava.

As Claire, Owen, and Franklin all duck behind a Gyrosphere, the dinosaurs around them, rampaged as they stampeded by, their survival instincts running rampant, until one of them bumped the Gyrosphere, and a hungry Carnotaurus appeared, circling around it's prey, that being Owen, but until seeing a Sinoceratops running, it diverted it's attention towards the fleeing dinosaur.

The smaller theropod charged towards the ceratopsian, who fought just as viciously as the carnivore himself.

The Sinoceratops knocked over the Carnotaurus, who gets up and attacks again, only to be knocked down again, before running away.

Only for Owen to be stalked, the dinosaur circling around him again, then charging hungrily, until a familiar set of jaws knocked down the Carnotaurus, flipping it over and pinning it down with it's foot.

Owen and the others looked behind, speechless as Rexy bellowed loudly in triumph, a sonic boom following afterwards, the female Tyrannosaurus ran off, roaring for her life.

Her instincts tell her to flee the area as soon as possible, so she thundered away.

While crushing the weight of her foot on the Carnotaurus' neck.

'Crusher? Junior? Regina? Where are you?' She thought, worriedly as she ran off.

Owen ran off with the T-Rex, with Claire and Franklin following behind in the Gyrosphere.

As the pyroclastic flow got closer, the Allosaurus showed up, only to get hit by one of the volcanic rocks, killing it instantly.

But eventually, the dinosaurs were now brought out of the island just in time, though they were tranq'd and brought out quickly before the lava and volcanic ash consumed them.

As the boat with the last dinosaurs left, they all turned to see-

The same Brachiosaurus from the original park, bellowed loudly, as if it wanted the boat to come back.

But it was too late.

The lava flow and the volcanic ash behind the dinosaur enveloped it, killing it.

Leaving Nublar to destruction, the boat began making its way up to Lockwood's estate, where the auction for the dinosaurs were going to take place.

The Cretaceous-Tertiary Extinction has repeated itself once more.

Only in the form of a volcano, and an island.

Time Skip


	15. T-Rex Blood Transfusion

Once away from the island, which was now engulfed by the volcanic ash and pyroclastic flow from the erupting volcano, Blue was hurt from the gunshot earlier, and was being treated by Zia Rodriguez, a paleoveterinarian, as Owen, Franklin and Claire looked on as Zia was doing her best to remove it without hurting the dinosaur.

"They're not gonna take them to a sanctuary, they're gonna sell them." Owen adds. "Not Blue." Zia remarks.

"They need her for something else."

Luis was confused. "I don't understand. Why? What for?"

Until someone answered for them.

"You mean, making more of those hybrids. Clearly disdained why someone would authorize the Spinosaurus-Rex project 3 years ago." Said a voice.

Everyone turned to see what was the source of the voice, but couldn't exactly make out who it was.

A dark, cloaking figure in black with bat-like ears appeared in the truck they were in.

The voice commanded that of authority, and they knew better not to anger the vigilante.

Owen was stunned to see the figure enter the truck so suddenly without being detected. "Who are you?" He asked.

The figure turned back with a cold stare, one that sent those who do wrong a shiver of fear, before the black figure in front turned to Zia.

"How is Blue?" The figure asked.

Zia Rodriguez froze for a while, stammering.

"Uh, uhm, she is uh, doing fine. Other than being mortally wounded from a gunshot to her leg." The paleoveterinarian replied.

"They intend to sell these dinosaurs only to make a profit off of them, and make more of them. Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

Luis was about to say something, but didn't, as his focus was on Blue.

Everyone nodded at the answer before they lied down to rest for a while.

Except for Zia, who focused on removing the bullet without hurting Blue.

The figure turned back to leave, to find out who or what was behind it. Then Zia interrupts. "Wait. Where are you going?" He turns back.

His cowl gave a cold stare. "Nowhere. Checking on the other dinosaurs. Sensors indicated that a volcano, once thought to be dormant, had come to life."

"Claire. Owen." The figure loomed over them. They woke up to find the bat like creature standing over them.

"Get the blood from the Tyrannosaurus, one of them, and use it for a blood transfusion to save the raptor's life. Now. Her life depends on it." The black figure ordered, turns to leave and investigate.

After he vanished off into the distance, going to sneak into the other side of the boat, to spy on the mercenaries, without them knowing.

Time Skip to where Owen and Claire open the doors to the cage of Crusher, why I didn't put Rexy, was that it might bring about uh, problems

As the former raptor trainer and senior operations park manager open the doors to one of the cages, to reveal a sleeping Crusher, who was snoring peacefully, they knew they had to hurry, as soon as possible. Time is precious, as they slowly entered the cage.

"You got to be kidding me." Claire murmured.

Owen climbs into the cage and taps Crusher's snout.

He and Claire immediately back away but Crusher continues to sleep. Owen slides next to his massive, bulky head and exhales in relief. "He's been tranqued."

He gets on one knee and puts his hands on his neck, exposing the vein to draw the blood. And they must get it quickly, as Blue's life is on the line. "Okay, okay, okay. I got it. Come on."

Claire nods, watching the sleeping T-Rex. "Okay, okay."

She was about to walk over but the snoring Crusher moves his head to the right, pinning Owen against the wall, growling sleepily. "Oh no. Are you okay?"

Owen raises his arm and gives her a thumbs up. "I'm okay. Come on."

Claire slides to the left of the sleeping Crusher's head and sees Owen crouched down. Claire hands him the blood bag. "You're gonna have to do it."

"I can't. The skin is too thick." Owen states. "I have to use both my hands to put pressure on the vein. You gotta do it."

"I can't...I can't reach." Claire says trying to reach over.

"You're gonna have to climb up there." Owen replies nodding at Crusher's back.

Claire scoffs, as she refuses to climb on top of an animal that will eat it's prey in one bite. "No, no. I'm not gonna climb up there."

"You'll be okay." Owen assures her. "It's like riding a bull."

"'Riding a bull'? I didn't grow up at a rodeo or wherever you came from." Claire retorts in annoyance, to which Owen retorts back with an answer of his own, but kept it quiet, as to not attract any further attention.

"Crusher's asleep now. I can't say that he's gonna be asleep a minute from now, so get up. It's now or never." Owen snaps.

"Okay, okay, okay, fine, fine." Claire sighs as she prepares to hop onto the neck of the dinosaur.

Owen grimaces to himself at the nasty smell of the bad breath of the Tyrannosaurus. "Oh, my God. Oh, dear me. This Rex stinks."

Claire grunts with effort as she hops on the sleeping Crusher's neck.

"Gently. Gently!" Owen warns but then the T-Rex slides to the right, with Claire still on top of him. His eye twitches but he falls back asleep again. Owen chuckles in relief. "Good job. You're making this look totally normal."

Claire fumbles, trying to put the needle in Crusher's thick skin on his neck.

"You're gonna have to jam it in there, it's really thick skin." Owen answered. "All right. Ready?"

Crusher's hatchlings, prior to Claire and Owen entering his cage, had already gotten out and remained with their father, their mother was in a separate cage.

Though, they were asleep. From the tranquilizer.

Claire nods and stabs it in, making Crusher snarl sleepily and moves his head to the left once again, pinning Owen to the wall.

"Owen!" Claire cries. Owen then pulls himself away from Crusher, with saliva on his face. Blood then starts deep through the tube and into the bag. "It's working."

Owen pants and smiles to himself, but then later, they both hear men laughing as the two men approached the cage with the bull Tyrannosaurus.

"That door's open."

"I got it."

The cage door then shuts, trapping Owen and Claire. Owen turns and shudders when he sees one of Crusher's eye twitch and open, staring directly at him. The T-Rex roars, groggily moving his head side to side.

Claire got the blood just in time, as the bull Tyrannosaurus raises his head, roaring loudly.

She pushes herself off Crusher's head and climbs through the top of the cage. Owen was about to follow but Crusher breaks the chain on one of his feet, and slams it against the wall, preventing Owen from climbing out.

Crusher groggily roars loudly as he moves his foot against the wall where Owen was at.

Claire hops off the cage and makes her to the door. She opens it and sees Owen trapped. "Come on, jump, Owen!" Owen then sees Crusher's scraping his claws against the wall towards him, denting it. "Owen, jump! Now, and hurry!"

The Rex roars loudly in his face as the massive foot claws inches closer to the raptor trainer, who begins to turn around and barrel roll, out of the way.

Owen then jumps through Crusher's mouth before the bull Tyrannosaurus could snap at him. He climbs out of the cage and Claire slams it shut, locking the door.

"Did you see that?" Owen pants, narrowly escaping death from a T-Rex. Had he not moved, his life would've ended right there.

"Uh-huh. Yep, I definitely did. You escaped the jaws of death at the last second. That was brave of ya." Claire nods.

"Please tell me you got the blood."Owen murmured, hopefully that Claire didn't lose it in the cage with the angry Rex wanting to eat them.

Claire then holds up the bag full of Crusher's blood, Owen sighed in relief as the mission was accomplished just in time. They now return back to where Blue was being treated.

Once the bullet was removed carefully, Blue shed a tear as it happened, but felt relieved as it was finally gone. The blood from the T-Rex, was now transferred as the needle was jabbed into her body.

"She's going to be okay." Zia answered.

A sleeping Owen then smiled to himself, next to Claire, who was also sleeping, smiling to herself.

Luis runs over to Zia and hugs her, feeling thankful.

Zia started to faintly blush bright red, surprised at first, but eventually, she reluctantly returns the gesture.

'D-did he j-just kiss me? N-no, it isn't. He's just worried for Blue, nothing else.' She thought to herself.


	16. Indoraptor Failure

**_Time Skip to where the auction begins after finding Maisie _**

"And now ladies and gentlemen, since that we are halfway through the evening, we'd like to offer special treat to our discriminating buyers." Eversol answered abruptly. "This evening we will preview a new asset, that we've been developing this recent year. A creature of the upcoming future, made from pieces of the past. Even from the Indominus or T-Rex."

Eversol continues again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please be warned, this is the perfect blend of the two most dangerous creatures that have ever walked the Earth.We call it...the Indoraptor."

The gate then opens, to reveal the latest asset that they have been working on, and the cage rolls out with a dinosaur that looks so dangerous, which you shouldn't mess with, and that makes Maisie and Claire shake in fear.

Its blackish, demonic looking skin and yellow stripes gave a dreadful vibe of fear out to the audience, then gasping in shock.

The guards in the auction house walk up to the cage, arming their tasers, and shock the 10-foot blackish demonic reptile, provoking it to roar, snap and growl at them.

"The perfect weapon of and for the modern age." Eversol states. "Built for combat. With tactical responses more acute, and advanced then any human soldier."

"What is that thing?" Claire breathes.

The Indoraptor stood as high as it could in it's confined cage and roared at the audience. Another cheap knockoff of the Indominus Rex.

"They made it." Owen and Claire turn to look at Maisie. Not liking what they saw, not noticing, that at the other side of the wall, the same dark figure from earlier, at the boat, had snuck in. "Mr. Mills, and the other man."

Maisie answered dreadfully.

"What man?" Claire asks, turning to Maisie.

Maisie puts her finger through the grate at Dr. Wu. "Him."

"Designed by Mr. Henry Wu, with an intelligence quotient comparable to the Velociraptor." Eversol continued.

Owen was wondering why the hell was he called Mr. instead of Dr. Wu as he looked on as the auction continued.

"Biospecs on this recently made prototype dinosaur, made by using DNA of the Indominus Rex, and the Velociraptor, which includes a heightened sense of smell, and trained to respond to a pulse-coded laser targeting system, enabling it to isolate and track it's prey in very complex environments. Voilà. Let's begin."

Eversol then gestures to a guard to do something. Which meant a demonstration on what he had said earlier.

The guard then takes out a specialized rifle and points a laser at one of the potential rival buyers in the audience.

"Now, first, the laser sets the target." Eversol states, as the Indoraptor first looks at the guard with the gun, then later it looks at the buyer with the laser pointed at him.

"And once it is locked on, the acoustic signal then triggers the attack."

The guard presses a button, which starts his rifle, sending out a high-pitched shrieking, ear deafening noise that makes the Indoraptor roar and try to attack the buyer, scaring the audience, screaming in shock.

"This animal is relentless. Now, just remember, modifications are still being made to improvise on future prototypes in order to-"

"$20 million!" One of the buyers yelled out.

Eversoll and Mills look at each other, then turning back to the buyers. "No, this is a prototype. Uh, not for sale."

"$21!" Another buyer yells out, all wanting to compete for the highest bid for the Indoraptor.

"Well, it is still a prototype. But-"another buyer interrupted.

"$22 million!"Another yelled.

$23 million!"And another.

Eversoll looks to Mills, who nods at him.

He looks back at the audience as soon as another buyer starts yelling out a higher bidding amount to outcompete the other buyers. "$24 million dollars."

"$25 million dollars, bitch!" The first buyer yells louder.

"Do I hear $26?" Eversol asks loudly.

"That thing can't leave this building. If that thing does leave the building, it could mean problems." Owen says.he then runs to the elevator to try to find a way to get in to disrupt the auction.

Owen opens the control panel for the elevator controls and looks at the wires.

He then yanks out a certain wire, which makes the elevator doors open.

Suddenly he then hears warbling, coming from a hallway up ahead, and looks to see the Stygimoloch from earlier, ram into the wall, which it busted several pipes, leaking steam. It looks at him andmakes a series of grunts and more warbling.

Owen then looks at the elevator then looking back at the dome headed dinosaur, immediately planning something in mind.

"Hey, buddy." Owen says, with a smirk on his face, knowing what he intends to do. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

The Stygimoloch trots over to Owen and went into the elevator, with Owen following behind and jumping into a ventilationon the elevator, hiding and waiting for the right moment to strike.

The Stygimoloch snorts and runs into the elevator, standing there as the doors close.

But as just as the auction was about to conclude, the lights began to turn off, making the audience gasp. Mills also began to turn around, wondering what was the cause of the lights turning off. 'Maybe it was just a hiccup in the power.' He thought.

Once Owen exits the elevator's ventilation shaft, standing next to the dome headed dinosaur, it got dark inside the elevator.

'Whats going on with the lights?' Owen murmured.

Then out of nowhere, a shadow figure appeared and took out one of the guards as the room went dark.

Then another guard was knocked out. And another. Then another.

Following some broken bones and missing teeth, and screams of pain and fear.

But as the lights came back on, it revealed to see a figure cloaked in black, dressed as a bat, suddenly appear in the auction room.

Mills looked in shock as the figure gave a threatening order. "What the f-"

"Call off the auction. Now. There's no more prize money. You can give up now or I will make you surrender. Your choice." A hint of menace and ruthlessness was heard in his gravely, dark and cold voice.

He was imposing, and intimidating, to the buyers who wanted the Indoraptor so badly, so one of them foolishly lunges at the figure, who dodged with ease and launched a counterattack of his own.

Elbowing his opponent by the back of his head, knocking him down with one hit, as the rest all try to attack the vigilante.

"Attack him. And kill him to teach him a lesson for disrupting our bidding!" Said one of the buyers.

Unfortunately, their cockiness and overconifidence backfired as the black figure jumped into the air and roundhouse kicked one to the cage, then headbutting another, and slamming two of their heads onto one another, their bodies slumping to the ground.

Once the elevator doors opened, the Stygimoloch rammed the nearest guard with the gun, sending him flying, before ramming the other buyers, Owen then joins in the fight, with Claire and Maisie looking on from the wall, Maisie wondering who the hell that black figure dressed as a bat was.

Maisie and Claire looked on in awe and fear, as Owen and the bat like creature took down both the guards and some of the buyers, more so the creature of the legendary demonic looking vigilante 'Batman' breaking their arm bones.

The 'Batman', as Gotham would call him, turned around to see more of the personal bodyguards Mills hired, as he ordered them to take down the vigilante.

As more guards rushed in-

Owen lunges at the closest guard and punches him in the face while the others focused on the bat creature in front of them, and opened fire, the Dark Knight retaliated with his own response.

He threw several bat like ninja stars he dubbed 'Batarangs' and onto the tip of their guns, causing the guns to backfire on them, causing them to yell in pain as the vigilante lunges aggressively, then backflips, with his back pointing in the direction of the elevator.

Two of the guards threw several punches at the Dark Knight, who responds quickly with a judo throw, throwing both of them towards the lever, preventing the Indoraptor from being sold, their bodies slumped unconsciously to the ground.

Meanwhile, as Mills was running away attempting to flee, the bat like creature took notice and ran after him, throwing an explosive batarang, deterring him from escaping.

Owen was having difficulty taking out the last 3 guards as they cornered and elbowed him, but due to his quick thinking, he yanked the taser prod and electrocuted the closest guard, then another, and another, but not before the last remaining guard lunged at Grady, pushing him to the wall and he responds by elbowing his back, knocking him out.

He also chased after the fleeing Mills, who ran off with the blood sample of the Indominus Rex's bone replica, the actual Spino-Rex sample, and the money, all at once.

The buyers fled the estate, with Ken Wheatley wondering what the hell was going on inside, so he took off and investigated.

"Mills! Mills, where are you?" The old mercenary yelled out.

"I want my bonus!" He called. Until the dinosaur in front of him roared.

As the Indoraptor continues to screech and roar, the old mercenary opens fire on the dinosaur, firing two tranquilizer darts, seemingly sending the hybrid dinosaur to sleep. But unfortunately, this proves to be a very bad idea, as he decides to enter the cage.

Once he is in, he takes out his pliers to pluck some teeth off to keep for his tooth collection, by then, he got what's coming to him as the dinosaur wakes up, knowing that Wheatley has walked into a trap.

Snapping its jaws abruptly on the mercenary's right arm, it lifts him up a bit off the ground, forcing him to drop his pliers, and then tearing off his right arm with such force, swallowing the lower arm whole.

As the dinosaur approaches Wheatley, who has only one remaining arm, it lets out an ear deafening roar as it tears away at him, mauling the shit out of him brutally.

One bad way to go.

Unfortunately, as Eversol attempts to sneak away, he runs into the elevator, and finds that the red headed woman was hiding there, only to drag her out of the way so that he can close the elevator doors.

It just telegraphs how stupid the woman was as she then screams so loud, it alerted the dinosaur, which ran out of the cage, leaving a mutilated Wheatley behind as it ran straight for the elevator.

As the doors closed, they thought they were safe from their own creation, but unfortunately, the dinosaur's tail swung at the switches that allow access to the elevator doors, which caused it to malfunction, and the doors open back up.

The Indoraptor now sees its prey, trapped in a corner as it roars loudly, then going in for the kill- starting with Eversol, and then everyone else in the elevator.

Just in case, I was going to indirectly put where the blood of the Indominus was used to make the Indoraptor with a bone replica.

And again, with the subtle idea of the 'Batman' being in the story, for a small cameo. Wasn't quite sure if I should, ahem, have a OC human character to pair up with Zia.

But I'll think of something eventually.


	17. Coexistence

Time Skip

After Franklin freed Zia, who then in turn, frees Blue, who attacked the two mercenaries as the young man she was flirting with, had ran off to hide.

One of the mercenaries accidentally fired at the flammable tanks, resulting in the gas leaking into the room, causing Zia and Franklin to run out as quickly as possible.

Blue, sniffed the hole in the tank, knowing it meant trouble.

So she ran off as quickly as she could, barely survived as she jumped out the window, as the room exploded.

If the dinosaurs still trapped are exposed to that gas, they may as well die.

The dinosaurs were still trapped apparently.

After the Indoraptor attacked the last two remaining guards inside the estate, since Mills revealed the truth behind who Maisie actually was, everyone ran off to find cover, and had to remain as quiet as possible.

Until Maisie ruined it by screaming loudly, to which the dinosaur took notice and roared.

It broke through the glass window, one of its claws poking through the side of Claire's leg, making her scream in pain.

As the dinosaur chased after Maisie, who ran off, only for the girl to pull down a secret door that leads to her room just in time, the dinosaur rammed the door, only to fall down, roaring in irritation.

The Tyrannosaurus mating pair roared from within the cage, both out in separate ones, as two cannot fit at one time.

Even the dinosaurs are desperate for an escape, all roaring at once.

Prior to the eruption of Mount Sibo, Deia, was secretly transported elsewhere, within the limits of in the abandoned Jurassic Park: San Diego.

Guards were watching, making sure no one attempts to break in.

Heck, even her lover's parents were fortunately secretly transported to Isla Matenceros, which was of course, Crusher's home, and he rules above all.

Back at the mansion,

The Indoraptor opened the door from the balcony, immediately walking into Maisie's room.

As the girl panicked under the bed covers, the dinosaur raised it's claws and was about to eat her, only for Owen to kick down the door and fire several bullets at the dinosaur, who was seemingly down, but then it got back up, approaching Owen and cornering him to a nearby wall.

Until... a loud screeching sound that he knew well.

It was Blue! And she's ready for battle.

Blue jumps on the Indoraptor and begins tearing away at the dinosaur, who responds by tossing her onto Maisie's doll house, destroying it.

But Blue won't give up that easily.

Maisie screamed as she saw the hybrid battle the Velociraptor, but Owen was shielding the girl, running towards the window.

The Indoraptor throws and drags Blue along the ground, the raptor screeching in anger.

Owen sees the balcony and grabs Maisie, running as the Indoraptor kicks Blue into the bed, breaking it.

Maisie then crawls over the railing and shimmys across the wall. "Follow me. I know a way around the room outside."

Owen was hesitant initially, but then follows her, shimmying along the wall as well to the other side.

"Come on!" Maisie snaps. Then they're both knocked off as the Indoraptor and Blue crash through the window.

Owen and Maisie slide down the roof safely as Blue later, then starts kicking the large Indoraptor out of the window, landing on the rooftop.

Owen and Maisie then climb up the ladder and walk across the balance beam of the humongous roof over the museum of the skeletons of the dinosaurs.

The Indoraptor sees them, roaring and starts to climb up after the two humans, narrowly slipping from the rain.

The pair then see the large fall near the end of the rooftop, realizing that they now see, that they are trapped.

Near a dinosaur that is relentless and about to eat them.

The Indoraptor tries to walk across but it's hand smashes through the glass window.

Looking at Owen and Maisie and roars, making Maisie scream and slip, nearly falling to her death. Owen grabs her hand at the last second, gripping onto the part of the statue on top of the roof of the mansion.

"I gotcha." Owen called out as he grabs and pulls Maisie away from the edge. He turns and sees that now, one part of the statue is now beginning to tear apart.

Later, they heard loud banging and look to see Claire with the laser rifle.

She bangs it against the ladder several times to get the Indoraptor's attention.

"HEY!" Claire yells, as loudly as she could, trying to get the dinosaur's attention on her, banging the gun several times as the dinosaur turns his attention to her.

The Indoraptor turns and snarls at at the former operations manager of Jurassic World with the laser gun rifle.

Owen pulls Maisie up to safety, away from the edge of the roof, staring at Claire directly, waiting for her next move.

She moves the targeting laser at Owen as soon as she activates the button, making the Indoraptor glare at Owen with its orange eyes, intent with hunger and aggression.

Owen spreads his arms and waits for the signal.

Claire then presses the button, which triggers the instinct to attack, instigating the Indoraptor to roar aggressively and charge at the raptor trainer and Maisie, only for Owen to slide out of the way, landing at the bottom floor of the roof with a painful cry.

The Indoraptor burst through the roof over the museum but barely manages to hang on to one of the beams.

It then pulls itself up and looks at Owen, roaring very loudly, starts preparing to finish the job and make the final kill.

Owen braced himself for the worst, until he saw a figure on the roof that was behind the Indoraptor.

Blue roars as loudly as she could getting the Indoraptor's attention, starts jumping on top of the Indoraptor, gripping it's body, dragging it through the window, breaking the glass.

Owen, Claire, and Maisie look away as the two predators then fall through the roof as the window they crashed through broke.

Blue and the dinosaur spun several time before she then lands on top of the Indoraptor, who was impaled to death horns of the Triceratops skull, ending it's life.

Blue screeches in victory, jumping off the dinosaur and ran off outside.

Time Skip

After Maisie pressed the button, which then the dinosaurs all ran off, with the last bit of dinosaurs running behind, the Tarbosaurus family roaring loudly, in pursuit into the open world.

Outside the mansion, Mills was putting the bone of what was left of the Spinosaurus-Rex into his van.

Then there was trouble. he feels the ground shaking.

And then a screeching sound followed.

He turns towards the tunnel that leads into the direction of the laboratory.

A Pterosaur flew out, snatching one of the guards violently high into the air, drops him on top of Eli's van with such force, killing him.

One baby Triceratops ran out of the building, following it, was a bunch of adult dinosaurs behind it.

First, the Indominus pair thundered through, and snatching the man near the exit and ripped him apart, both each getting a piece of him as they ran off.

Then the entire stampede of dinosaurs all ran out of the lab, including the Tarbosaurus family, trampling anything that was in the way.

He slides the bone underneath the van and hides with the bone sample.

One of the Apatosaurus pushed the car aside roughly, exposing where Eli Mills was hiding.

He shoves the bone away, and hides back under the crushed van.

Mills panics and yells as the van shakes and crumples on top of him.

Once it had stopped, or so it seemed, Mills then crawls out of his van and sees the Spino-Rex bone, relieved to see the bone sample unharmed.

He chuckles and bends down, reaching to the bone in order to pick it up, and just as Mills was about to grab the bone and bring it to his van, a set of jaws appears out of nowhere and snatches him with it's bone crushing teeth.

It was our T-Rex queen, Rexy, who appeared out of nowhere, chomping down on Mills' body several times.

Mills screams in pain, but Rexy just shakes him around violently multiple time until his screaming ceased.

His legs then fly off apart and another Carnotaurus catches them.

Rexy then headbutts the Carnotaurus away and snaps at the smaller dinosaur as it runs off, avoiding the snapping jaws of the T-Rex.

Once the Carnotaurus was out of sight-

Rexy then stands upright and roars triumphantly loud, before shaking her head, walking away.

She stomps on the last remaining Spinosaurus-Rex bone, crushing it, destroying what was left remaining of her hated enemy, before walking off into the forest.

The bull Tyrannosaurus remained behind to check on any remaining humans that were still around.

Rexy was searching for her mate, but he hasn't been seen with her at the moment, so she turned back to see if he was still at the mansion.

Two of the guards that were surviving the attack from the vigilante, who disappeared without a trace, still had their taser prods ready, even with broken bones and missing teeth, they went to search for him, but he was already gone.

They noticed Owen, Maisie, Claire, Zia and Franklin leaving the mansion, only to find Blue in front of them, following a series of chirping behind her.

Luis followed Zia shortly after.

Delta, Echo and Charlie barked and chirped at their sister, having escaped the lab, reuniting with each other.

Before they all turned around to see the same guards from earlier approach them, Blue screeches with anger, her sisters barked loudly.

Owen and the others watched as the raptors begin to lunge and attack the two-

Only to feel the ground began to vibrate-

Thump! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!!

The bull Tyrannosaurus appeared from nowhere and snatched one of the guards with his jaws, shakes him violently several times, breaking all the bones in his body, making him easier to devour, growling hungrily.

Speckles and Blue Eyes watched from behind the trees up in the distance, seeing as the T-Rex bit down on the human with such brutality, watching with curiosity as the dinosaur then chomped the broken body whole.

One guard down, another left remaining.

Desperately trying to escape, the Tyrannosaurus watched the last guard run away as his mate showed up, who roars loudly and bit down on the guard's leg, crushing it and dropping it in front of the raptors.

Crawling away, the last thing he sees was the two adult Tyrannosaurus Rex mating pair growling and watching him, the raptors finished the job by mauling and tearing away at him, ending his life.

The geneticist, however, was in hiding after recent events that led him to lose his credentials.

Blue and her sisters looked at the Tyrannosaurus mating pair, who stared back, the raptors chirped in submission, backing away.

The mating pair growled before turning away, leaving to search for new territory.

Blue and her sisters chirped a farewell to Owen and everyone else before running into the forest.

Speckles and Blue Eyes then turned away from the trees, leaving with their hatchlings, to start a new home, in the world that they are currently in.

Zia intertwined her hand with Luis's, and eventually leans to kiss his cheek.

Luis was stunned at first, but turns to kiss her full on directly, on the lips.

But Franklin interrupted them.

"Uh, I don't mean to bother you guys, but, can we get going right away? Those dinosaurs are still on the loose."

They all nodded and left.

The next day, Ian Malcolm addressed the hearing of what has now become a reality.

Dr. Ian Malcolm:

"How many times do you have to see the evidence? How many times must a point be made? We're causing our own extinction. Too many red lines have been crossed."

"And our home has, in fundamental ways, been polluted by avarice, and political megalomania. We've resurrected the most lethal predators this planet has ever seen. Genetic power has now been unleashed. And of course, that's gonna be catastrophic."

"This change was inevitable, from the moment we brought the first dinosaur back from extinction. We convince ourselves that sudden change, is something that happens outside the normal order of things, like, uh, a car crash. Or that it's beyond our control, like a fatal illness."

Malcolm continues again.

"We don't conceive of sudden, radical, irrational change as woven into a very fabric of existence. We've taken things way too far. And I can assume you, it most assuredly is. And it's happening now."

"Humans and dinosaurs are now gonna be forced to co-exist." Malcolm warned.

Zia pointed out to Luis to their left as a flock of Pteranodons flew past them.

Some surfers on a beach looked in horror to see a giant Mosasaur appearing out of nowhere through the waters, intending on eating the closest one.

All swam away in panic and terror.

"These creatures were here before us. And if we're not careful, they're gonna be here after."

The Tyrannosaurus mating pair broke through the fence of a zoo, roaring at a male lion. The lion doesn't back down, also roars back loudly.

"We're gonna have to adjust to new threats that we can't imagine. We've entered a new era. Welcome to Jurassic World." Malcolm concludes.

Blue and her sisters ran to a ledge that points to a nearby suburban area, and barked loudly.

And somewhere in the state of California, our Tyrannosaurus mating pair roared loudly, that the Earth and its inhabitants have new dominant life forms and that they, rule the Earth.

Life surely finds a way.

Later

Indy and Griff later became mates, and eventually, mated after the dinosaurs now run amok on the land of their counterparts.

While Deia, secretly broke out, and attacked the security guards, killing one, and decapitated the other.

Before she ran out, escaping into the modern world.

She was, apparently, running off, while in hiding, searching for her lover, Zephir.

Who was roaming the northwest coast of the United States.

Which was, pretty far away.

Though overhearing that roar, she of course, knew that it was from the Tyrannosaurus mating pair.

And their hatchlings were sleeping next to the barrel of their massive parents' stomachs. Their parents' tails clutched together tightly.

So she continues roaming up in the Northern direction.

Zephir was setting up a home for himself, albeit temporary.

And Indy and Griff, were asleep and literally camouflaged themselves with the surroundings.

Indy, when waking up, days later, she grew tired, even more than usual.

Warbling and growling towards her mate, crooning apparently, she signals to him, using her mouth and claws, pointing at her mouth. As if that means food.

Griff sighed, and nuzzled Indy, who nuzzled back, and went off to hunt.

He had a suspicion that Indy was conceiving his soon to be offspring or somewhat as he went about his way.

And the Tyrannosaurus mating pair had just settled down on an albeit temporary home, for now.

Until there can be a way to bring them back to his home.

With the Tarbosaurus family resting besides them.

And Blue and her sisters rested in the suburban areas, remaining undetected.

**_For now, the story ends from here._****_With an update of what happens after.._**


End file.
